ODIAME PERO ÁMAME
by ZZDH
Summary: Natsuki conocera a su peor pesadilla, tendrá que ser mas fuerte y rapida para salvarse de una Shizuru peligrosa.
1. Chapter 1

ODIAME O AMAME.

CAPITULO 1

Soy una chica afortunada, tengo una beca deportiva completa en la universidad de Tokio, estudió Química y planeo llegar a trabajar en las farmacéuticas Searrs ese es mi objetivo, ahora solo estoy buscando un apartamento de precio accesible y que por lo menos esté libre de ratas. Mis padres siempre están de viaje y es por ello que crecí en casa de mi prima Mai Tokiha, ella también estudiará en Tokio el único problema es que ella vivirá con su novia de toda la vida Nina Wong, y claro como es rica no es cualquier apartamento es un penthouses en una zona exclusiva y a pesar de que ellas me habían hecho la invitación formal de vivir ahí la rechacé, y no fue por espacio ya que su hogar es enorme tres recamaras, dos baños completos, comedor, sala de estar, etc,etc.

La verdad es que quiero evitar ser un mal tercio en su vida de casadas (bueno vivir con alguien es como estar ya casado para mi), mis padres van a apoyarme con cierto capital y yo debo de asegurarme que sea el suficiente para la renta y comidas de mi persona, incluso he pensado en trabajar pero mi beca no se mantendrá si no practico diariamente, alcance la medalla de bronce a mi corta edad en los juegos olímpicos pero realmente mi meta no es volver a participar y llevarme el Oro, esto solo es el medio por el cual mi sueño de ser Química será alcanzado.

Después de varios periódicos y sitios tachados una pelirroja se acerca por la espalda.

-Aun puedes vivir con nosotras Nat- hablándome al oído.

-¡Ah! ¡No te acerques así podría darme un infarto!-yo recuperándome.

-Solo digo que no tienes porque andar pasando trabajos si puedes vivir conmigo.

-Mira Mai no quiero estar de mal tercio ni mucho menos andar escuchando tus aventuras salvajes.

-Mira eso ni vas a notarlo, bueno Nina a veces es muy intensa pero no es siempre.

-Mai vivíamos juntas y siempre me iba a ver televisión al máximo volumen a la sala para no escucharlas en tu habitación.

-¿Acaso es por la vez nos viste en la cama?-mirada picara.

-¡Hey idiota no sabia que estaban en casa! Se suponía que estaban de excursión además eso fue cuando teníamos 16 años, y si es un trauma para mi.

-Bueno todo fue por que te lastimaste el brazo y regresaste antes a casa.

-Además es mi oportunidad de probar que me puedo valer por mi misma-tono orgulloso.

-Aja, no sabes ni cocinar una Maruchan sin quemarla- risa incontrolable.

-Puedo hacerlo-sonrojada- ya lo veras.

-De cuerdo esperare con ansias.

-Mira aquí esta uno, es un poco costoso pero esta cerca de escuela –dije señalando un anuncio en el periódico- si logro administrarlo será Pan comido.

-Podemos ir a verlo ahora esta dentro del horario y además te lo pueden ganar.

Salimos de prisa del apartamento de Mai, subimos a su coche y en media hora llegamos al lugar, era un edificio de seis plantas, sencillo y limpio, justo lo que habia estado esperando, al llegar a la recepción me indicaron que solo quedaba una habitación pero esta era aun mas costosa, como no habia elevador subimos los seis pisos por las escaleras y claro Mai estaba mas que cansada, esa mujer no tiene condición.

-¡Vamos son solo cuatro escalones mas!-dije riendo.

-¡Rayos! Yo no estoy acostumbrada a andar haciendo ejercicio como tú.

-Es como las rutinas que haces con Nina-chan-reí- pero menos intensas.

-¡Cállate Nat!, mira parece que esta abierta la puerta.

Al entrar estaba asombrada el lugar era enorme, fui a ver la recamara y había una segunda habitación, un baño en cada una pero solo la segunda tenia bañera, pronto se escucho una voz.

-¿Qué le parece joven?-se trataba de un señor de edad avanzada.

-Es increíble, quiero tomarla-dije

-De acuerdo aun que esta diseñada para dos personas, ¿no será demasiado para usted sola?-dijo el anciano.

-Ara Ara, es verdad ambas podríamos compartirlo- dijo una mujer castaña que nunca vi llegar- aun que no se si para la señorita haya inconveniente.

-La verdad preferiría estar sola-mai me codeo en ese momento.

-Nat tienes que pensar que es muy costoso para ti sola y además ella es muy hermosa-dijo lo ultimo guiñando el ojo.

-Esta bien lo compartiré con usted-dije mientras le daba la mano.

-Fujino Shizuru-dijo-¿y usted es?

-Kuga Natsuki-respondí.

Sus ojos me miraron de una forma muy extraña, su mirada rojiza, escudriñaba la mía. Firmamos los papeles y estaba hecho compartiría el departamento con esa chica que tenia una extraña mirada, cuando hicimos la mudanza peleamos por la recamara con la bañera.

-Kuga-san debería de haber una forma de decidir ¿Quién se quedara con la bañera?

-Yo lo dije primero-dije molesta-.

-Esta bien, ¿que te parece si te quedas con ella pero me das total libertad de usarla cuando quiera?

-No creo que eso funcione-dije.

-Lo hará porque soy estudiante de medicina así que no estaré la mayor parte del tiempo, veras ya estoy en practicas y eso me mantiene en el Hospital.

-¿Entonces para que quieres vivir aquí?

-Porque en mis tiempos libres me gustaría llegar a dormir en una habitación que sea mía y no en el Hospital.

-De acuerdo me quedaré con la bañera y a cambio podrás usarla cuando quieras.

-Solo espero a Kuga-san no se le ocurra espiarme.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy homosexual no tengo razón para andar espiando!-dije molesta.

-Espero no seas Homofóbica.

-No lo soy, solo digo que no tienes que preocuparte por ello.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada contra las personas homosexuales?

-Ya te lo dije, no, no tengo problema con ello cada quien decide lo que hace.

-Entonces será estupendo porque yo si lo soy-dijo sonriendo.

Yo no pude decir nada más, me parecía que ella lo tramaba desde el principio pero ya había dado mi palabra ahora no me podía echar para atrás. Cuando por fin nos instalamos Mai vino a verme y Fujino fue quien la recibió.

-Buenos días soy Tokiha Mai, vengo a ver a Natsuki.

-Buenos días Tokiha-san, adelante yo ya voy de salida.

-Por favor llámame Mai

-Claro entonces llámame Shizuru, ¿de acuerdo Mai-san?

-De acuerdo Shizuru-san.

Mai llego a mi habitación como colegiala enamorada.

-Es increíble que vivas con una chica tan sensual como Shizuru-san

-No inventes ¿Por qué se supone debería alegrarme?

-Nat esa mujer se cae de buena y tú la ignoras.

-No soy Gay como tú, así que no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

-¿segura que nunca has resbalado con una mujer?

-Nao no cuenta solo era para experimentar y vi que no me gusto así que no sigas.

-No mientas que si no seguiste saliendo con ella fue porque vinimos a Tokio.

-Hokkaido no está al otro lado del mundo, así que no es por la distancia que no la veo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vamos a estrenar tu bañera ahora mismo?

-¡No lo haré!

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

-¡Ni madres! Solo que ya no estamos en jardín de niños.

-Pero si nos bañábamos juntas hace tres años

-¡Cállate!

-Nat entonces acepta cobarde.

-¡No soy cobarde!

-Si lo eres.

-De acuerdo vamos para allá.

Nos desvestimos e introdujimos en la bañera.

-Ah, nada como un buen baño, esta bañera es bastante amplia ¿verdad?

-Si, se nota si hay suficiente espacio para tus enormes pechos.

-¡Oye! No son tan grandes

-Claro que si, realmente debes tener cuidado de no llegar a ahogar a Nina-chan.

-¡Que tarada eres Nat!-dijo riendo- ella así me ama.

-¿Qué mujer gay o hombre no amaría unas tetas enormes como las tuyas?

-¡Ya es suficiente! Deja de burlarte Nat

-Esta bien, no diré nada más.

-Me das envidia

-¿Por qué?

-Pues tu cuerpo esta en excelente forma.

-Es el deporte, tengo que ir a correr a la pista a las 5 AM e ir a natación después de clases.

-Pero siempre has estado en forma a pesar de lo que comes.

-oye me prometiste guardar el secreto de mis comidas

-Lo se, pero aun que lo contara nadie me creería que tienes esas curvas comiendo pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, soda y cerveza.

-Solo cuando tengo competencias dejo de beber por un mes.

-A veces pienso que eres alcohólica.

-Pues no lo soy.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeñas siempre hablábamos en la bañera?

-Si, supongo lo había olvidado, ¿oye realmente piensas seguir con Nina-chan?

-Claro que si, a pesar de las bromas que digo ella es en serio, lo he pensado bien y ya hablamos en algunas ocasiones de ello, es la persona correcta para mi.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando el sentimiento es más fuerte que el orgullo, si me enojo mi orgullo se parte solo por estar bien con ella y no es un sacrificio sino algo mas, no se de que manera podría explicarlo.

-Espero algún día tener a alguien que me haga sentir de esa manera.

Mai se fue por la tarde, pronto anocheció y yo solo perdía tiempo en la laptop chateando con amigos mientras tomaba una copa de vino, tal vez Mai tenia razón y soy alcohólica, de pronto escuche la puerta abrirse, me asome un poco y vi a Shizuru besándose con una chica de cabello negro corto, me sonroje un poco pero no dejaba de verlas, las manos de Shizuru subían y bajaban en el cuerpo de la chica, hasta que Shizuru miró hacia mi habitación no sabía si me había visto pero me acosté en la cama, boca abajo y cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con la cobija, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No había hecho nada malo era ella la que no tenía vergüenza pues no tenia porque traer a esa chica a casa, escuche murmullos y después el cierre de la puerta principal enseguida se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Shizuru y luego alguien entro en mi habitación, yo sentía mi corazón latir mas fuerte, por alguna razón estaba avergonzada, pronto escuche el sonido del agua correr, supongo se iba a duchar ese era el trato, entrada libre a mi habitación cuando quisiera.

Después de media hora escuche sus pasos del baño a mi cama, sentí su peso posarse sobre el colchón, ella estaba sentada a mi lado, sus manos se enredaban en mis cabellos, y al bajar hacia mi cuello no lo resistí más y me levanté de golpe.

-¡Que diablos estas haciendo!-¿esta que piensa?

-Solo estaba tocando tu cabello.

-¡Pues no lo hagas! El trato era solo la bañera no mi cama.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que podría entrar a tu cama también?

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento, ahora déjame sola por favor-intentando ser educada-.

-No lo creo Kuga-san, has interrumpido mi cita.

-yo no hice nada, además se supone no debemos traer personas aquí.

-ni darse baños con ellas-dijo.

-¿Me viste con Mai?-¿a que hora esta idiota nos vio?

-Solo las escuche reír.

-Eso no significa nada Mai es mi prima

-Nunca has escuchado eso de que a la prima-le tape la boca

-No lo digas, de verdad disculpa si eso te molesto debí haber preguntado antes pero no es la misma situación ella es mi prima, Fujino.

-Natsuki mi cita se fue por ti, tendrás que pagar por eso.

-Fujino yo no tuve la culpa de ello y ahora sal de mi habitación no estoy jugando.

-¿Quién dijo que esto es un juego? Además llámame Shizuru.

-No lo haré y déjate de tonterías.

Pero me derribó en la cama, no podía moverme pero no era solamente por su cuerpo sobre mi, era esa mirada que fijamente mantenía en mis pupilas. Resoplo en mis oídos, y eso era algo que me erizaba la piel no podía soportarlo.

-Déjame en paz, ya te lo dije no soy Gay.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque tu cuerpo no piensa igual.

Beso lentamente mi cuello, el lóbulo de mi oreja lo mordió despacio, ella parecía entender las reacciones de mi cuerpo y yo no podía detenerla, odiaba esa sensación de debilidad, no podía escapar, ahora venia el golpe final, con una mano sujeto mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, mientras con la otra me tomo por el rostro y hundió su boca en la mía, podía sentir su lengua moverse, estaba muy asustada porque aquello estaba excitándome, no lo entendía, después su mano se deslizo por debajo de mis jeans, esto era demasiado estaba tocándome de una manera desconocida para mi y para mi suerte logro hacerme terminar en un orgasmo estruendoso .

-Shizuru…basta- dije jadeando.

-Mira que me has dicho por mi nombre es todo un logro-dijo llevándose la mano con la que me había tocado a la boca, lamiéndose los dedos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dije

-Porque me hiciste perder mi cita además lo has disfrutado tal vez quieras reconsiderar si eres heterosexual.

-¡Te odio maldita cabrona!

-¿Qué harás demandarme? ¿Irte del apartamento? ¿a caso seguirás diciendo palabrotas?, no lo harás porque te ha gustado lo que paso.

-Solo lárgate-dije.

Esa maldita había destrozado una parte de mi en un momento, y tenia razón me sentía tan avergonzada que no podría contarle a nadie de ello, ni siquiera a Mai, mucho menos irme del apartamento pues con ello solo comprobaría que no estaba lista, tenía que adaptarme y pronto, y esa cabrona de Fujino me la iba a pagar muy caro, aun no sabia como pero me vengaría.

Y lo peor era que apenas había comenzado la escuela, era el inicio de una pesadilla.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

NEGACIÓN.

Estoy siendo perseguida por un León de enormes ojos rojos y este casi me daba alcance justo cuando me tenía acorralada sonó el despertador.

Me sentí aliviada de que solo fuera un sueño, lo sé, el inconsciente es bastante fuerte, son las 4:20 A.M. y yo me preparo para salir del apartamento, escucho un sonido ligero, la puerta de Shizuru está entreabierta, mis ojos escudriñan en la oscuridad para descubrir una expresión tan tranquila, nada inquieta su sueño, pero eso no es verdad, ella es una maldita y lo que ha hecho no se quedará así.

Al salir azote la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude y solo escuche un insulto (me reí todo el camino lo admito), hasta cree que va a estar en paz, después de mi pequeña travesura llegue a la pista, realice algunos estiramientos antes de comenzar a correr por treinta minutos, cuando termine tome mi toalla y elimine el sudor de mi rostro, pero sentía una mirada sobre a mi así que me sobresalte cuando note que habia alguien observándome en una de las gradas por la distancia no podía ver de quien se trataba, hasta que bajo de un salto y corrió a una velocidad impresionante hasta mi, cuando estuvo cerca puede notar a una chica rubia, debía ser extranjera por su aspecto.

-Eres increíble, tienes buena velocidad y ni hablar de tu rendimiento, soy Alyssa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Natsuki, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-dije.

-Lo bastante para saber que debes ser buena para triatlón, ¿me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón, debo irme a duchar ¿te parece si hablamos mas tarde?-dije intentado alejarme.

-Que hermosos ojos tienes Natsuki.

-¿Eh?- debo admitir me puso nerviosa.

-Si vas a las duchas ¿podemos ir juntas?, bueno también acabo de terminar mi practica.

-Creo que esta bien.

Ella era realmente relajada, acababa de conocerme pero me hablaba como si fuéramos amigas de años.

-Veras Natsuki soy de Londres pero llevo gran parte de mi vida en Japón, mi padre es medico y mi madre es una química, pero a mi no me agrada ninguna, amo los deportes pero también deseo diseñar las más grandes y resistentes estructuras que la arquitectura haya visto jamás.

Las regaderas eran individuales pero estaban descubiertas por la parte superior así que mientras nos duchamos charlaba con Alyssa.

-Vaya realmente tus intereses son lo opuesto de tus padres, pero ¿ellos no están molestos contigo?

-Claro que no, ellos saben que no cambiare de parecer, además ni siquiera nos vemos, están viajando todo el tiempo.

-Mis padres están en la misma situación pero ellos si se molestaron un poco con mi decisión ya que pensaban estudiaría biología o fotografía para acompañarlos a sus locas excursiones.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta Natsuki?-dijo clavando en mis ojos sus pupilas azules.

-Pues Química, realmente deseo algún día trabajar para Searrs.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dije extrañada.

-Nada es solo que me recordaste algo que dijo mi padre, acerca de que debes ser sociable para crear vínculos y con ello beneficiarte, el mundo esta compuesto por conexiones.

-No se bien a que te refieres pero deberíamos ir a comer algo antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Claro, podemos ir a Jack's ahí venden desayunos increíbles y aun bajo costo.

-Vayamos pues.

Caminamos un par de calles hasta llegar a una cafetería que abría las 24 horas, ordenamos un par de cafés y para mi sorpresa Alyssa ordeno unos panqueques, que acompaño con miel de maple y un flan napolitano como postre.

-¿No se supone deberías comer mas saludable?-dije sorprendida.

-Vamos Natsuki ordenaste lo mismo que yo, además es la primera vez que he tenido la confianza de comer algo diferente, no se porque pero contigo me siento segura.

-Bueno, tienes razón yo como lo prohibido casi todo el tiempo, pero debe ser nuestro secreto.

-Claro, y espero no haberte molestado por la charla en las duchas, no es normal hablar en esa situación con alguien que acabas de conocer ¿verdad?

-Yo solo hago eso con una amiga –reí- pero debo tener un complejo con ello.

-Ambas lo tenemos-rió-.

Regresamos a la universidad y en la entrada note que no dejaban de vernos, al principio pensé que se trataba de Alyssa pues es bastante atractiva, hasta que intente ir a mi clase y un grupo de chicos se ofrecían a cargar mis cosas, pero todo se puso mas extraño pues algunas chicas me dejaban notas en mi escritorio cuando estaba distraída, este mundo esta cada vez mas raro.

Cuando las clases terminaron me dirigí a la piscina a seguir con mis practicas, al llegar observe a una chica nadar con una forma impecable sin mencionar su abrumadora velocidad, sin darme cuenta deje caer mi mochila al suelo.

-Hi Natsuki, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Eso fue increíble!

-Espero los jueces crean lo mismo y pueda ganar los 100 metros en la competencia de otoño.

-Así que tu especialidad es el nado.

-Claro me encanta nadar, siempre que puedo voy de vacaciones a lugares donde pueda probarme, por cierto ¿has venido a practicar?

-Si, debo hacerlo por hora y media, estoy intentado poner una nueva marca.

-Genial, yo me pregunto ¿si puedo esperarte y así podríamos comer juntas?

-Claro, pero ¿no tienes problema con ello?

-En absoluto, será más divertido si practicamos juntas, prometo no distraerte.

Al salir de la escuela Alyssa insistía en usar el autobús, pero le indique que no era tan lejos y además estaba mi motocicleta muy cerca de ahí, al principio vi que dudo un poco pero aun asi subio conmigo, justo al llegar al ultimo semáforo, gire a la izquierda y en pleno cruce estaba la cabrona de Fujino, ella me vio e hizo un gesto de disgusto, vino a mí una ráfaga de recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo que dijo, lo que me hizo sentir, ella comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras y con el semáforo aun en rojo di marcha, acelere a fondo y solo sentí las manos de Alyssa oprimir mi abdomen con fuerza, mientras gritaba que me detuviera, pero no puede hacerlo hasta llegar al departamento.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo intentando tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, no supe lo que me paso.

-¿A caso te gusta esa chica?

-¡No digas tonterías! Soy heterosexual, me gustan los hombres.

-Claro, a mi punto estás en negación.

-No es verdad

-Si no lo es ¿Qué te gusta de ellos?

-Su espalda ancha, sus brazos, son…

-Son tu tipo, según tu, pero no creo en lo que me dices, ademas no tenias porque contestar mi pregunta si no dudas de tus gusto ¿o si?.

-¡Basta ya con eso!, mejor solo olvidemoslo y vayamos a comer.

-¿Puedo cocinar yo?

-Claro que no eres mi invitada, yo lo haré.

-Natsuki por favor déjame hacerlo, en casa siempre me lo prohíben.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿si nunca lo haces como vas a lograrlo?

-Solo vere que tienes en la nevera-dijo mientras la abría-¡es demasiada comida!.

-Ah si, es un regalo por mi mudanza, mi amiga Mai me lo trajo.

Alyssa me hizo ir a la sala a ver televisión en lo que ella se encargaba de todo, yo solo pensaba en la abominación que podría cocinar, claro yo haría algo nuclear pero ella nunca la dejaban acercarse a la cocina por lago debía de ser, al pasar cuarenta minutos Alyssa me llamo, pues la comida estaba lista, casi me voy de espaldas al ver lo que preparo, era Curry, pescado frito, vegetales al vapor con aderezos, y un plato de fruta con la presentación impecable de un chef, no lo podía creer y al probarlo mi éxtasis aumentó.

-¿Existe algo en este mundo para lo que no seas buena?-dije

-Para conducir, soy nefasta para ello pero la mayor parte de las cosas son pan comido.

-Gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa.

-Al contrario Natsuki me gusta pasar tiempo contigo normalmente estoy sola en casa y eso es algo aburrido.

Estuvimos viendo películas e incluso jugamos videojuegos hasta dar las 9pm, la puerta principal da a un corredor pequeño que lleva a los cuartos y a la sala, el mismo donde vi a Fujino besar a esa chica, y hablando del diablo llego en ese momento, para mi sorpresa venia sola.

-Buenas noches, parece que tenemos visita Kuga-san

-Buenas noches soy Alyssa amiga de Natsuki.

-¿A caso eres extranjera Alyssa-san?

-Si, ¿Por qué?.

-Pues llamas a Kuga-san por su nombre sin ningún recato.

-Yo lo siento ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Ella es Fujino y no se que tiene que andar de metiche, ella viene conmigo y me dira como ella quiera-dije tomando de la mano a Alyssa llevandola hasta mi cuarto.

Ante la mirada en llamas de Fujino, mira que cabrona ahora resulta que va a hablarle mal a mis amigos, esta ya me esta colmado la paciencia.

-Vaya que da miedo esa mujer Fujino-dijo riendo la rubia.

-No te preocupes si cree que voy a permitir el que ande de majadera esta equivocada.

-Creo ya es hora de que me vaya, mis padres no lo notaran pero mi abuelo si.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No te preocupes, ya mande un mensaje de texto así que me recogerá aquí.

-Entonces esta bien, lamento que sean tantos pisos para bajar.

-Bromeas es genial puedes seguir practicando incluso en casa.

Sonó su celular y bajamos, en la puerta principal un mercedes negro esperaba por ella, me abrazo y se marchó. Suspire hondamente y regrese al departamento, no había rastros de Shizuru por ello decidí ir a dormir, mi pijama es simple un bóxer y una camiseta de tirantes, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, me puse en pie, abrí la puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón, donde observe la luna llena inundar las calles y los techos de edificios y comercios de la zona, acerque una silla, encendí un cigarrillo y destape una cerveza, tras otra, hasta beber dos six completos, era lo mas relajante que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Después de despejar mi mente con alcohol regrese a mi habitación, pero al entrar Fujino salía del baño, su cabello estaba ligeramente mojado, y llevaba una bata lila, casi transparente, no llevaba sostén, todo su cuerpo estaba expuesto y yo sonrojada solo desvié la mirada, mientras me arrojaba a mi cama.

-Natsuki ¿quieres darte un baño conmigo?-dijo

-¡Ni madres!-grite.

-Entonces ¿ni siquiera has disfrutado de la vista?

-¡Jodete Fujino!

-Deberías decirme por mi nombre, vamos se una buena chica N-a-t-s-u-k-i-.

-¡Chinga tu madre!-refunfuñe.

-No me agrada cuando dices groserías, sin embargo me gusta cuanto te molestas.

Estaba boca arriba cubriéndome el rostro con mi brazo, hasta que sentí caer su peso sobre mi cadera.

-¿Que diablos haces Fujino?-dije molesta

-Lo que Natsuki desea pero no se atreve a decir.

De nuevo puso mis manos sobre mi cabeza, debo aceptar que estaba algo borracha y el ver sus pechos a través de su bata, me estaba excitando (pero que mierda si es mujer), lo se y ahora estoy en un problema, ella se agacho y beso mi cuello, de vez en vez mordía ligeramente al azar una parte, su mano tocaba mi pecho, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ella, su mano bajó hasta mi vientre, de nuevo esa sensación de electricidad recorriéndome por completo, no pude mas y mi cuerpo se paralizo.

-Vaya pero mira que has terminado muy rápido, es hora de ir mas allá.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-dije con dificultad.

-Porque me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, y debes ser solo para mi no me agrada que esa extrajera te este coqueteando, acepta que te gusto también Natsuki, puedo hacerte sentir mejor.

-Solo detente Shizuru, por favor, ella solo es una amiga y somos mujeres esto no está bien.

-Pero se sentirá bien Natsuki lo prometo.

Pero ella no hizo caso a mi petición y continuó bajando, me sentía avergonzada ya que mi cuerpo no me dejaba ocultar lo que ella provocaba, me sentía ahora más confundida, la sensación aumento de intensidad a un nivel en el que no puede evitar gritar.

-Vamos Natsuki grita más fuerte-decía- tienes que llenar esta habitación.

Pero antes de volver a gritar ella lo sofocó con un beso, tan profundo que de nuevo estaba asfixiándome, solo que esta vez yo estaba dispuesta a corresponderlo, no se si fue el alcohol, brujería o lo que fuera, me levanté mientras ella seguía sobre mi cadera y la hice girar quedando frente a ella, mordí su hombro, ella solo se quejo ligeramente, volví a besarla, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo entre mis manos, baje hasta llegar a su vientre y ella me sujeto por el pelo.

-Y dices que no te gusto, vamos Natsuki deséame más…

Se estremeció en un punto, y luego regrese buscando sus labios una vez más, para cuando terminó, ella se acerco a mi besando mi mejilla, se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado y escuche cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Esta vez estaba muy asustada, yo deseaba a Shizuru como a nada en este mundo pero eso era imposible, yo habia estado enamorada de un chico hacia meses atrás y ahora una mujer estaba complementando lo que un hombre no pudo lograr. Tendría que evaluar de nuevo los puntos tal vez podría vengarme de ella, usando esto o corría peligro de caer en sus manos.

Continuará…

Gracias por sus comentarios como siempre es un placer recibirlos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

TAL VEZ TE QUIERO

A la mañana siguiente.

-Buenos días Natsuki, ¿gustas desayunar?-dijo la castaña sonriendo tranquilamente.

-No gracias, son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-dije intentando ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba.

-Bueno me da gusto que mi Natsuki se interese en mi-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo.

-Tengo que cubrir una guardia en media hora, ¿quieres que te lleve?, podríamos divertirnos en el camino.

-Yo paso, tengo mi medio de transporte.

-Dime Natsuki ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Que te importa-dije molesta.

-Tendrás que hablarme de buena manera, no es correcto que te expreses así.

Se acerco rápidamente hasta mi, y fue cuando note que solo llevaba el delantal (en serio no llevaba ni una prenda más).Y beso suavemente mis labios yo me quite de golpe.

-¿Por qué haces este tipo de cosas?

-Te lo dije anoche, me gustas Natsuki.

-No juegues conmigo Shizuru, deja de tomarme por tonta.

-Veo que estas muy alterada, y ya es muy tarde tendremos que hablarlo después.

Estaba muy molesta, y ella con esa misma sonrisa angelical se alejo, escuche su auto, cuando estuve segura de que se habia marchado, tome mi chaqueta, mi mochila y después de preparar mi motocicleta la conduje ferozmente hasta llegar a la escuela, esto no estaba pasando, una mujer estaba jugando conmigo (¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?), no puede ser que este pensando de esta forma, como si ella me gustara o algo así, tal vez Alyssa tiene razón y estoy en negación.

Corrí hasta que mis pulmones se contrajeron, mis pies pesaban como plomo, pero seguía dando vueltas rápidamente ya que el recuerdo de Shizuru me perseguía y esto simplemente era incomprensible para mí.

-¡Good morning Natsuki!-dijo una rubia entusiasta.

-Perdón Alyssa no te habia visto, ¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla, pero ¿de que estas huyendo?-dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en mí de nuevo.

-¿De que hablas?-yo fingiendo demencia.

-Se que te pasa algo y presiento se relaciona con la chica que vive contigo ¿no?, Fujino.

-¡Claro que no!, estoy de maravilla.

-Sabes puedes decirme lo que sea, yo de igual forma voy a escuchar y no te juzgare.

-Ves demasiada televisión, no me pasa nada.

Después de eso Alyssa no menciono nada más, pero muy dentro de mí quería contarle todas mis penas, mis dudas y el desastre en que me estaba convirtiendo. Cuando regrese a casa escuche la voz de Shizuru y alguien más.

-Fujino-san por favor, salgamos de nuevo, haré lo que quieras y sabes que así será.

-Ara Ara, eres muy amable por considerarme, pero yo no quiero una relación por el momento.

-De acuerdo, lo aceptare pero sal conmigo.

-Esta bien, saldremos nuevamente.

Algo se rompió, me sentí infinitamente triste, solo abrí la puerta y observe a la chica, era la misma de la noche anterior, me apresure a mi habitación sin mirara atrás, después de unos minutos, las escuche irse, esa perra me toma y después se va con esa tipa, (¿pero en que diablos estoy pensado?), de pronto escuche sonar mi teléfono y como siempre no tenia idea de su paradero, después de unos agónicos segundos logre encontrarlo y tomar la llamada.

-Te extraño mujerzuela-dijo una voz familiar.

-Yo ni me acordaba de ti, ramera-dije riendo.

-Natsuki ¿no piensas abrirme la puerta?, se que eres idiota pero al menos se educada.

-¿La puerta? ¿Cómo es que has dado con mi paradero?

-Mai-chan es una buena mujer.

-Ya me las pagara esa boca floja de mi prima.

Al abrir la puerta Nao estaba con su típica mirada, esa mujer es una pesadilla pero acepto que tiene algo especial muy en el fondo, de una botella claro.

-Vaya es bonito el lugar, y pensar que se desperdicia en ti.

-También me da gusto verte zorra.

-Sabes que me extrañas y mas lo de esa noche.

-¡Cállate!, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y estaba peda.

-Mmm, eso dices pero yo si me acuerdo de TODO-hizo énfasis en esto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno mi nuevo trabajo esta aquí en Tokio.

-¿Abrieron un prostíbulo por la zona?

-Chingas a tu madre Natsuki.

-Vamos-reí- sabes que bromeo

-A pesar de lo que crees de mi, entre a trabajar al departamento de astrofísica con la tía Yoko.

-¡Vaya ni siquiera sabia que estudiabas!, bueno a excepción de la anatomía humana-reí.

-¡Hey idiota!, te estas propasando y tendré que golpearte.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces solo trabajaras ahí?

-Veras, trabajare ahí como un asistente para mi tía por las tardes y en las mañanas estudiare en el instituto privado de Garberobe.

-Nunca pensé que tendrías tal capital.

-No lo tengo, es solo que mi hermana Mikoto trabaja ahí, y consiguió una beca completa para mí, con la condición de que deje de meterme en problemas.

-Descubrió lo de tu pandilla, ¿no es así?

-Mi pandilla hizo lo que tenia con esos ladrones, pero ya vez lo delicado de los derechos humanos y esas tonterías.

-Oye Nao se que eres un desmadre pero tengo que contarte algo.

-Ok, si no me queda de otra.

Nos sentamos en la sala, le ofrecí una cerveza de la nevera, y escucho mi historia vergonzosa sin emitir ningún juicio, a pesar de lo que pareciera Nao es mi mejor amiga para este tipo de situaciones ya que ni siquiera puedo contárselo a Mai, le dije todo sin omitir ningún detalle, por momentos su ceño se fruncía un poco pero después se relajaba mientras bebida pequeños sorbos de cerveza, acariciaba la boquilla de la botella como si buscara algún desperfecto y luego volvía su mirada hasta mi avergonzada persona, cuando termine con mi relato dejo escapar un largo suspiro y me indico que saliéramos a la terraza, ya que era hora de su cigarro del día.

-Pues he reducido considerablemente mi consumo de cigarrillos, ahora solo fumo una vez por semana y si pasa algo desagradable tal vez dos, pero con lo que acabas de contarme tendré que fumar dos en este momento, Natsuki, ¿estas enamorada de esa chica?

-No lo sé.

-Lo estas, acabo de comprobarlo-dijo mientras la veía sorprendida- tu eres una persona bastante honesta a pesar de tus problemas mentales.

-Oye-dije molesta.

-Ok, debes comenzar a alejarte de esa chica, ya que por lo que me cuentas es una persona que no quiere otra cosa salvo divertirse y el problema es que es contigo, si la otra chica acepta que le haga lo que quiera es su problema, pero que al regresar a casa también lo haga contigo es imperdonable.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Podrías dejarle las cosas en claro.

-Es imposible, cada que sus ojos carmesí me miran, no puedo moverme y me cuesta respirar.

-Mira es evidente lo que hizo al traer a la chica cuando sabe que tu llegaras a casa, piénsalo ¿puedes ponerla en la misma situación?

-No se si ese tipo de venganzas ayude.

-Es solo para ver como reacciona, o podría quedarme y ayudarte si te paralizas de nuevo.

No sabia si resultaría pero quería que ella también se sintiera como yo, Nao se quedo conmigo hasta entrada la noche, justo cuando Shizuru volvía a casa, estábamos en la terraza bebiendo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Shizuru.

-¡Que onda!-dijo Nao.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Kuga-san?

-Es Nao, la invite a quedarse ya que es bastante tarde y no puedo conducir porque he bebido.

-Si quieres podría llevarla yo, ya que según nuestro acuerdo nadie se queda a dormir en casa.

-Gracias pero yo me quedare con Natsuki ya que no confió en ti-dijo Nao con ese tono característico.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas Natsuki?-dijo la castaña

-La verdad no puede porque estamos en una conversación ahora mismo, así que deja de interrumpir.-dijo Nao

Shizuru solo hizo un gesto de molestia pero no emitió ni un sonido mas, se alejo y escuche cerrarse la puerta de su habitación, Nao siguió bebiendo en silencio mientras miraba el paisaje urbano que nos rodeaba. Pronto sonó mi celular se trataba de Alyssa.

-Hi ¿estas bien Natsuki?

-Si, ¿pasa algo?-dije

-Pues me dijiste que me llamarías para confirmarte la invitación de mi evento de natación, ¿lo olvidaste?-dijo en tono de puchero.

-Lo siento, he estado muy distraída, pero claro que iré ¿a que hora será?

-A las 2pm en Kawaguchi, te enviare los detalles por mensaje.

-De acuerdo ahí estaré, y no te preocupes serás la mejor.

-Gracias Natsuki.

Al colgar, le conté a Nao acerca de mi amistad con Alyssa y si quería acompañarme a la competencia pero alego que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer con lo de la mudanza, y además tenia que estudiar para algunas evaluaciones, fuimos a mi habitación y como era de esperarse Nao se quedo completamente dormida, yo me recosté a un lado mientras el sueño se fue apoderando de mi, a la mañana siguiente me sentía algo incomoda y cuando abrí los ojos note que Nao estaba abrazándome, mientras hablaba dormida, parte de sus balbuceos hablaban de Midori quien quiera que sea, al despertarse desayunamos (claro que ella cocino) y se fue, dejándome sola en el departamento, cuando me acerque al cuarto de Shizuru estaba vació ni siquiera un rastro de ella.

Me duche con total tranquilidad mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido por la noche, si tal vez Nao fue muy grosera con ella, y otra serie de cuestiones. Me puse en marcha al evento y al llegar note multitudes de personas y algunos carteles con mensajes de apoyo para Alyssa ni siquiera sabia que tenia su propio club de fans, saque mi boleto y busque el numero de asiento que claro era en zona VIP, por fin después de varias vueltas di con el lugar y para mi sorpresa Shizuru estaba a dos asientos de distancia del mió, llevaba unas gafas de sol y un vestido corto que me dejo sin aliento, no puede ser esta mujer me sigue a todos lados o solo es que debo Karma, si eso debe ser, en mi otra vida debí ser una persona tirana y malvada. A lo lejos escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre, se trataba de Alyssa que ya se encontraba en la piscina, camine hasta ella y me recibió con un abrazo.

-Es genial que hayas venido, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa.

-Lo harás bien Alyss, todo el entrenamiento es para esto.

-Genial, espero no te moleste que Fujino este aquí.

-Solo quería preguntarte ¿si tú la invitaste?

-No, fueron mis padres, el área donde tu estas esta reservada para invitados de Searrs, creo que no te lo habia dicho esperando te dieras cuenta pero no lo has notado –rió- mis padres son los dueños de las farmacéuticas donde quieres trabajar, mi apellido es Searrs y soy la heredera de todos los negocios pertenecientes a mi familia.

-Yo…amm… lo siento, creo que no te habia preguntado-estaba inmensamente nerviosa- pero ¿Fujino que tiene que ver con tu familia?

-Le pregunte a mi abuelo el día de ayer, cuando la vi en la lista de invitados y me comento que ella por la conexiones de su Familia ha sido considerada para el cargo de presidenta del Hospital Searrs de Tokio.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Así es, tengo que irme es hora de comenzar.

-Suerte, lo harás muy bien.

Regrese a mi asiento sintiendo la mirada de Shizuru sobre mi, no tenia ni idea que estaría pensando y no me importaba ahora mismo tenia que apoyar a mi amiga, dieron la orden y todas las chicas ocuparon su lugar en la línea de salida y en cuando dieron la señal salieron nadando a toda prisa, Alyssa tiene una forma impecable de ejecución y su velocidad era bastante impresionante, ahí fue la primera vuelta solo faltaban dos más, una de ellas le estaba dando alcance pero en cuestión de segundos logro dejarla atrás, note que Alyssa estaba llegando al limite y comencé a gritarle cada vez mas fuerte hasta que logro recuperarse y en el ultimo momento llego en primer lugar, corrí hasta ella y la abrace mientras ella sonreía, le otorgaron su trofeo y una medalla, la multitud de personas enloqueció y después de aquel alboroto, me invito a una pequeña fiesta pero la rechace ya que no me gusta mucho andar en ese tipo de lugares.

Varias horas después llegue a casa, me di un regaderazo y decidí utilizar la bañera, me quede acostada inmersa en mis pensamientos, cerrando los ojos y escuchando como se desbarataba la espuma a mi alrededor, el agua me cubría casi completamente, solo mi nariz estaba descubierta, me pareció escuchar algo entre las ondulaciones, y me incorpore un poco, al abrir los ojos estaba Shizuru, desnuda y con un ágil movimiento quito la liga que sostenía su cabello dejando que este cayera libre, se introdujo en la bañera mientras yo intentaba articular palabra.

-¿Qué haces?-dije

-Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, ¿acaso no puedo?

-No, no puedes, déjame ir.

-No, no te dejare escapar, no después de que durmieras con esa chica.

Sentí su cuerpo sobre el mió, su piel comenzó a tocar la mía, deslizándose entre mis brazos y atrapándome con ese beso tan temido, acaricie en un acto involuntario su espalda y cuando mis manos estuvieron en su cadera la aparte de mí.

-No volveré a caer en tu juego, ahora puedes hacer el favor de irte a chingar a tu madre.

-Ya te lo dije no es un juego.

-Lo es, para ti lo es, escuche lo que hablabas con esa chica y no te dejare utilizarme otra vez, eres de esas niñas ricas con la vida resuelta ni siquiera se que haces aquí, solo jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

-Natsuki, es diferente tu me gustas.

-¿Estas hablado en serio?

-Claro que si, vamos déjame llenarte de nuevo.

Fue una mezcla de sensaciones, sus manos, su piel, y en aquel lugar el sudor se confundía, bajaba y se combinaba con el agua, los sonidos chocaban con las paredes, me tenia presa entre sus muslos, entre su cabello, su mirada de nuevo, el corazón intentando salir disparado de mi pecho, de pronto ella se estremeció y algo caliente se deslizo por mis manos.

-Esa es la prueba de que eres la única persona que me gusta, te quiero Natsuki.

-Yo…creo que también…podría…quererte.

Salimos de la bañera y continuamos pero esta vez en su habitación, estaba impecable y las sabanas de seda cubrían a esta mujer que era una pesadilla, la odiaba por ser tan fría pero amaba cada maldita parte sarcástica de ella, era una mezcla, era un balance y termine entre sus brazos sin darme cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente ella se habia ido, esta vez no fui a entrenar y vi las llamadas de Alyssa supongo que entreno sola esta vez, llegue a la escuela y al terminar las clases me indicaron que debía presentarme a una prueba de rendimiento para medir mi velocidad en la pista de 200 metros, me cambie y prepare, habia otras chicas ya listas en la línea de salida, vacié mi mente completamente y cuando escuche el disparo corrí a toda velocidad, mis piernas ardían a través de aquella pista, sentía la respiración agitarse y mi corazón bombear cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que estuve en la línea de meta, lo habia logrado y Alyssa estaba ahí apoyándome, era la primera vez que notaba a las personas de alrededor, casi toda la escuela estaba presente, al regresar a mi casillero este estaba lleno de cartas y regalos, al parecer tenia varios admiradores hombres y mujeres por igual , aun que no era raro para mi recibir constantes invitaciones a salir y demás obsequios esta vez se habia multiplicado, y sumándole la presencia y popularidad de Alyssa mi vida social di un giro de 180 grados.

Al salir de la escuela decidimos ir a Jack´s para celebrarlo al estilo Natsuki (hamburguesas y cerveza), pero a Alyssa y a mi nos detuvo un chico muy atractivo, se acerco a mi y extendió su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte Kuga-san soy Reito Fujino.

-¿Es usted el hermano de Shizuru-san verdad?-dijo Alyssa

Esto solo significaba más problemas…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CON GANAS DE TI

-Un placer –dije estrechando su mano- ¿Por qué estas aquí Reito-san?

-Por favor solo llámame Reito, no seas tan formal Natsuki-kun, bueno tenemos una buena relación con los Searrs ¿no es verdad Alyssa?

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo te conocí en la cena de caridad que ofrecieron en navidad del año pasado-dijo Alyssa.

-Así es, bueno mi hermanita tomo el siento que me correspondía en la competencia sin embargo lograron encontrarme un lugar disponible en la fila trasera, Natsuki-kun estaba de espaldas y note que mi hermanita te miraba, así que me invadió la curiosidad, y por ello vine a tu competencia y quede bastante impresionado.

-Gracias Reito me siento alagada pero debemos irnos-dije tomando la mano de Alyssa, después nos veremos.

-Claro Natsuki-kun pero antes de que te vayas quiero invitarte a cenar-dijo extendiendo su mano con una tarjeta entre sus dedos- este es mi numero, a menos que estés saliendo con alguien.

-No, para nada- dije- ahí estaré.

-Excelente, te llamare esta noche para confirmar los detalles, hasta luego-dijo caminando hacia una camioneta Hummer negra.

Alyssa ahora me veía fijamente, mientras yo intentaba parecer tranquila.

-Oye Nat ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Shizuru-san?

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías, ella no me gusta, solo ha sido un mal entendido.

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en ti Reito?

-La verdad no lo se, los Fujino son extraños.

-Oye Nat por favor escúchame-dijo tomando mis manos- se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero yo te considero mi amiga y me gustaría que me consideraras de la misma forma, yo no voy a juzgarte eso te lo juro.

Yo solo me quede en silencio mientras sentía aquel tacto tembloroso, era una chica sumamente hermosa, su cabello corto rubio enmarcaba sus facciones delicadas, sus labios pequeños con un tono rosado, su piel blanca y esos hermosos ojos azules parecía un ángel, pero en ese momento venia Shizuru a mi mente con ese hermoso cabello castaño, sus facciones finas, sus labios rojos, su piel inmaculada, su figura perfecta, su voz , y por mucho la mirada mas intensa que jamás hubiese existido, cuando reaccione Alyssa me veía extrañada, ella me tomo del brazo y me condujo hasta su automóvil donde le indico al conductor algo en ingles que no logre entender, ella no dijo una sola palabra solo de vez en vez me veía y esbozaba una sonrisa, el paisaje frente a la ventana dejo de ser urbano por un momento, solo árboles y una gran extensión de verde con algunos colores calidos, al final llegamos a una mansión de una arquitectura occidental, pero por su aspecto parecía tener cientos de años en aquel lugar.

Al bajar del automóvil, un par de mayordomos y sirvientas salieron a recibirla, ella saludo a cada uno de ellos y por su forma de hacerlo creí que se trataba de su familia, realmente es la persona mas sencilla que he conocido hasta ahora, me llevo hasta el patio trasero de la mansión, habia un cenador de madera, algunos árboles frutales, nos sentamos tranquilamente mientras una de las sirvientas traía el Té para Alyssa y una cerveza para mi.

-Vaya que me conoces-dije riendo.

-Bueno íbamos a ir a celebrar con un par de cervezas pero la verdad es que nunca he bebido así que prefiero hacerlo en casa donde se que no me meteré en problemas.

-¿Dudas de que pueda cuidarte?-dije fingiendo molestia.

-No-rió- se que me cuidarías, pero no quisiera ponerte en una situación difícil.

-Este bien puedo protegerte.

-¿Natsuki podrías decirme que es lo que ha pasado contigo y Shizuru?

-Si, esta bien.

Le conté lo que habia sucedido guardándome los detalles, pero sin ocultar que habia tenido sexo con ella, estaba avergonzada pero me sentía ligera habia liberado el gran peso del secreto, ella solo me miraba y por momentos se sonrojaba pero intentaba mantenerse tranquila supongo que a pesar de tener la misma edad ella nunca ha estado en esas situaciones.

-Vaya ahora todo tiene sentido, el porque te comportas así cuando estas cerca de ella.

-Lo siento me daba mucha pena contártelo y más porque se suponía me gustaban los chicos-dije.

-Natsuki creo que no tienes de que avergonzarte, y si ella te hace sentir así debe haber una razón y es muy obvia ella te gusta, creo que debes ser libre en cuanto a ello, no veo la razón para ocultarlo, ¿Por qué no intentas salir con ella?

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dije nerviosa- no podría hacerlo, además no se que es lo que ella desea.

-Deberías de preguntárselo, vamos Natsuki no seas cobarde-rió- ella es tu prueba mas grande.

Después de algunas horas charlando llego la hora de ir a casa, abrí la puerta y la casa estaba invadida de un aroma a incienso, me dirigí a mi habitación, me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama, fui hasta la nevera a buscar algo para cenar, pensaba en lo que me habia dicho Alyssa de invitar a salir a Shizuru pero no podía hacerlo.

-Ara Ara, Natsuki no te escuche llegar-dijo la mujer de mis pesadillas.

-Si, hace unos minutos. ¿Oye que es ese olor?

-Espero no te moleste, estaba haciendo mi rutina de Yoga y eso me ayuda a relajarme.

-Creí que tendrías prácticas

-Pues no, tendré esta semana de vacaciones, espero no te moleste encontrarme aquí.

-No tendria porque molestarme-dije nerviosa- pensaba cenar algo ¿quieres?

-Llamo Mai-san, y me contó que no debía dejarte cerca de la cocina.

-Esa tarada me las a pagar que chingados tiene que andarte contando sus chismes.

-Tranquila Nat solo me dio algo que hacer, ya prepare la cena, espero te guste.

Solo la vi moverse de aquí para allá, encendió la estufa y en pocos minutos puso un manjar frente a mí.

-No debiste molestarte-dije sonrojada.

-Podrías agradecérmelo con un beso-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Yo, quería, saber si bueno vas a estar de vacaciones y eso, bueno no es obligación y si no quieres no.

-¿Natsuki me esta invitando a salir?

-Si, algo así-dije desviando la mirada.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Shizuru contesto.

-Natsuki es para ti-dijo con una expresión totalmente plañidera.

-Diga

-Hola Natsuki no sabia que Shizuru vivía contigo, soy Reito ¿recuerdas que teníamos una cita?

-Mira en este momento estoy bastante ocupada, ¿podríamos hablarlo después?

-¿Acaso Shizuru esta molesta?

-No se a que te refieres pero de verdad en estos momento me encuentro cenando.

-Ah, ya lo entiendo, dile de mi parte a Shizuru que Marcel mando saludos el día de hoy.

-Claro yo le diré.

Al colgar el teléfono, ella tenía una expresión molesta pero cuando dije el nombre de Marcel ella simplemente dejo escapar una lagrima y se encerró en su habitación sin dirigirme la palabra.

-¡Shizuru no seas una bebé abre la puerta!

Pero ella continuaba en silencio.

-Voy a derribar tu puerta si sigues sin responder, no quiero vivir en un departamento con una historia de suicidio-dije molesta.

En ese momento el seguro cedió, y abrió la puerta una Shizuru con indicios de lagrimas en su rostro, yo por instinto solo la abrace mientras ella continuaba llorando, pronto se escucho el sonido de la lluvia caer en la ciudad, después de unos minutos ella se tranquilizo, se puso de pie mientras se dirigía al baño, escuche correr el agua y al salir se secaba el rostro con una toalla, no se en que momento se había cambiado pero de nuevo llevaba esa bata transparente sin embargo esta vez no había ropa interior cubriéndola.

-Espero te sientas mejor yo mejor me voy ya-puso su dedo sobre mis labios-.

-Solo déjame ser parte de ti.

Beso lentamente mis labios era completamente diferente a la vez anterior y ahora mis manos por voluntad recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, y las suyas se deshacían de mis ropas, mi piel estaba fría pero la suya era cálida, al sentir su peso sobre mi la abrace y así nos quedamos un largo tiempo solo besándonos, en la oscuridad de su habitación se escuchaba la lluvia caer torrencial, por un momento el palpitar de nuestros corazones se hacían uno, luego de un rato la tormenta se desato con violencia al igual que su instinto, los movimientos de su cadera me perdían, y de nuevo los labios se deslizaron buscando marcar cada sitio, pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su espalda y mi rostro, era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía de aquella forma y la primera vez que no estábamos peleando, había aceptado lo que sentía por ella, estaba segura que todas estas sensaciones eran de esta manera porque estaba con la persona correcta, y pronto estuve entre sus piernas, los sonidos de placer que escapaban de ella eran atrapados por el sonido de la lluvia que continuaba, sus manos se movieron ágilmente y en un momento el clímax nos alcanzo al unísono, mi corazón estaba agitado y me faltaba el aire, ella respiraba rápidamente y su rostro frente al mió, fue alcanzado por un pequeño rayo de plenilunio, dejando expuesta la mirada, amor pletórico, era la primera vez en mi vida que una sola mirada me hacia sentir amada.

Al amanecer de nuevo se habia ido pero esta vez habia una nota.

"Fue hermoso lo que ha pasado sin embargo debes tener cuidado con Reito, te veré en la noche" Shizuru.

En ese momento sonó mi celular se trataba de mi madre.

-¡Hija de la chingada cuando planeas comunicarte!-madre histérica- ¿No te importa saber lo que nos pase?, desde ayer he intentado hablar contigo.

-Lo siento Ma, debe ser que no escuche sonar el celular, ¿ Les a pasado algo?

-No, pero pues no nos dices nada de ti, me preocupas, ya que tu padre es igual de desobligado que tu.

-Ma, he tenido un mes muy difícil, pero la buena noticia es que gane los 200 metros, y pues no estoy viviendo con Mai.

-Eso ya lo se, Mai-chan me llamo la semana pasada y me dijo que vives con una mujer, espero no te ande volteando la canoa, o ¿a caso me vas a salir con que no tendré nietos?

-¡No digas tonterías!

-Te voy a partir tu madre si me vuelves a hablar así

-Esta bien lo siento Ma, a lo que me refiero es que no pasa nada, no me interesa nadie, y Mai no tiene porque andar diciéndote esas cosas, podrías pasarme a Papá.

-Si, espera estamos tomando un par de fotografías a un Jaguar.

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gusta tu nueva escuela?-dijo mi padre.

-Hola pa, pues todo esta en orden ¿Por qué mamá esta mas loca que de costumbre?

-Bueno sabes que ella se preocupa por ser una abuela joven, sin embargo sabes que yo te apoyare para lo que tú decidas pequeña, si tienes novia no pasa nada al final tu madre Saeko lo entenderá.

-Lo se papá, pero a mi me gustan los hombres así que no pasa nada.

-Oye princesa, Saeko esta ocupada tomando muestras del Jaguar, ¿puedes contarme la verdad?, se que estas preocupada no olvides que soy tu mejor amigo.

-Tu siempre sabes todo respecto a mi, ¿Qué pasaría si me gustara una chica?

-Bueno si es lo que tu quieres, pasaría que serias feliz y como resultado yo también.

-Pero es muy extraño para mi, siento que con ello mamá va a odiarme.

-No lo hará, además yo la convenceré siempre lo hago, solo cuídate hija y no olvides llamar cuando quieras hablar.

-Gracias papá.

-Tengo que irme princesa, te quiero bye.

-Bye papá.

De acuerdo tengo que ahorcar a Mai en este momento ya se pasó de la raya, salí dispuesta a chingar a Mai o por lo menos darle un jalón de greñas pero en cuanto abrí la puerta Reito se encontraba frente a mí...

-Buenos días Natsuki, he venido a invitarte a desayunar ¿Qué te parece?

Este cabron sigue apareciendo de la nada, para que ya dejara de andar jodiendo decidí salir con el, esta vez traía un convertible el cual abordamos con dirección al centro comercial.

-Nunca imagine que comieras en lugares de personas normales.

-Bueno, es verdad nunca como aquí, pero me han dicho que te gustan las pizzas, y escuche que aquí tienen la mejor de la zona.

-Tú no te pareces a Shizuru-san

-Vaya que nada te intimida, bueno Natsuki te contare un secreto, ella es mi prima, sus padres me adoptaron con la finalidad de que sea un hombre quien este a cargo de la compañía.

Después de aquello no mencione nada mas, llegamos la pizzería y comí hasta que me harte.

-Vaya que tienes un buen apetito.

-Pues tu Reito a pesar de tu apariencia comes como por tres.

-Bueno, las apariencias engañan-rió- ¿no es esa Shizuru?-dijo señalando a mis espaldas.

Al girarme note a Shizuru con aquella chica, iban tomadas del brazo, Shizuru me miro con desprecio mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Ara Ara Reito-kun no sabia que salías con Natsuki.

-Bueno decidí invitarla a desayunar ya que estuvo increíble en su competencia, es que ¿a caso no asististe?, supongo que seria porque estabas ocupada en la presentación de ballet con la señorita Tomoe-san.

-Es verdad Reito-san –dijo la pinché vieja- Shizuru-san fue a ver mi presentación.

-Por cierto Tomoe-san te presento a Natsuki-kun-dijo Reito.

-Me vas a disculpar pero me acabo de acordar de algo y nos tenemos que ir, vamos Shizuru-san tenemos compras que hacer-dijo la tipa.

Yo no dije nada en ese momento me sentía confundida ¿acaso no habíamos estado juntas la noche anterior? ¿Por que me trataba así? Y como si el leyera mis pensamientos dijo.

-Shizuru-kun tiene la mala costumbre de salir con varias chicas a la vez, ahora es turno de Tomoe-san pero tu estas a salvo Natsuki-kun porque yo te cuidare.

Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya y en cuanto estemos a solas tendra mucho que explicar la cabrona de Shizuru me las pagara.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

TORMENTA DE ARENA

Siempre he pensado que el Karma existe y te hace pagar cada una de tus acciones buenas y malas, hace un par de años un chico llamado Tate fue mi novio, pero yo solía salir con varios chicos a la vez simplemente porque podía hacerlo, pero la primera vez que lo vi llorar entendí que él, desde el principio iba en serio y me dijo "Alguien te hará esto y tú me recordarás", después de aquello le pedí perdón y fue cuenta nueva hasta que terminamos y quedamos como amigos, ahora mi Karma a llegado y es una castaña la que me lo hace pagar muy caro.

Yo seguía en completo silencio pues ella dormía conmigo pero caminaba al lado de otra en mis narices.

-Natsuki-kun es hora de irnos, creo que no debes dormir tarde pues tienes que practicar por la mañana ¿verdad?

-Si, tienes razón Reito muchas gracias por la cena.

Caminamos hasta el auto en perfecto silencio, de pronto sentí su brazo sobre mis hombros, más me sentía sin fuerzas como para alejarlo, abrió la puerta y subí, encendió el motor y dimos marcha.

-Sabes Natsuki-kun eres demasiado hermosa para sufrir por una persona que no vale la pena, alguien que dice quererte pero te engaña, eso no es justo para ti.

-No se porque lo dices Reito pero yo estoy bien-dije sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.

-Bueno creo que deberías ser honesta conmigo pero si no deseas hacerlo esta bien, puedo ver que Shizuru-kun es alguien importante para ti por favor te pido que la entiendas, ella ahora pasa por un momento difícil la chica a la que quería no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos y bueno ahora busca amores de una noche.

-No creo que debas hablar de ella, ya que a mi no me interesa que tengas que decir acerca de ello- dije suspirando.

Al llegar a casa, baje del vehiculo y volteando a ver a Reito.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Marcel?, solo eso quiero saber-dije.

-Bueno ella ahora es mi prometida y la cuñada de Shizuru-kun, supongo entiendes la situación incomoda en la que me encuentro, buenas noches Natsuki-kun- y arrancó-.

Solo vi desaparecer las luces del coche y de nuevo la lluvia comenzó a caer con tal fuerza que sentía que iba a derribarme, pero de alguna manera camine todos aquellos escalones hasta llegar a mi piso, abrí la puerta y cuando caminaba hacia la sala, note a Shizuru con aquella chica, charlaban en el sofá, pero la reacción de Shizuru hizo que mi cara se sonrojara.

-¡Ara Ara Natsuki! Estas empapada, discúlpame por un momento Tomoe-san-dijo mientras me llevaba al baño del brazo.

-¡Que diablos! ¿Por qué me has traído al baño? Tu chica va a enojarse-dije sarcástica.

-No es mi chica, solo salimos de compras, anteriormente salimos a cenar y pues estaba bastante borracha y la bese pero nunca ha pasado nada mas ni pasara.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones-dije arrebatando la toalla de sus manos-.

-Eres importante para mi Natsuki y eres la primera persona con la que me he acostado, supongo que no vas a creerlo pero es verdad.

-¡Oye no estoy preguntándote!-dije sonrojada- eso lo note.

-Entonces ¿saldrás conmigo el sábado?-dijo

-Yo fui la que te lo pidió así que no veo problema, te veré después –dije mientras cerraba la puerta-.

Me encerré en la habitación, me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama, después me recosté en mi cama mientras leía un libro, ella tenía ese poder de tranquilizar mi corazón con tan simples palabras, poco después escuche su conversación.

-De acuerdo Shizuru-san, por favor solo dígame que no es por esa tipa que esta rechazándome.

-Tomoe-san ¿recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado acerca de que no quería relaciones sentimentales por el momento?-dijo

-Sí-dijo derrotada- pero si alguna vez requieres algo por favor házmelo saber.

Llamaron a la puerta así que me levanté de mi cama y abrí un poco mi puerta, vi a un hombre de traje que se llevaba a aquella mujer, Shizuru se despidió y cerro la puerta.

-Natsuki tenemos algo pendiente por hablar-dijo.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-¿desde cuando noto que las veía?-.

-¿Qué hacías con Reito?

-Solo acepte su invitación a cenar para que ya no me molestara con el tema, no quiero que pienses que busco algo con él.

-De acuerdo, escucha debes alejarte de él, es peligroso.

-Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola.

Ella no dijo nada más, se acercó hasta mi como un depredador acorralando a su presa, sus ojos escarlata sobre mi, y mientras sus manos se deslizaban tocando mis brazos estas terminaban en mis hombros, podía sentir como me sonrojaba, recorría mi rostro con esas manos tan suaves y de pronto mi cabeza me recordó aquella canción " Todo lo que siento por ti, solo podría decirlo así", no recordaba el nombre de aquella canción, ni el interprete pero sonaba con total claridad en mis adentros, yo estaba en problemas estaba enamorada de ella, de pronto sus labios cayeron en los míos, me sujeto contra la pared, ella era más alta que yo, su cabello castaño resbalaba por una parte de mi rostro, su aliento me perdía, justo cuando comenzó a intensificarse la detuve.

-Esta noche no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y eso porque Natsuki?-dijo desconcertada.

-Bueno es cosa de chicas-en este punto estaba roja basta las orejas.

-Pues a mi no me molesta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!, no puedo hacerlo y no lo harás.

-Eres tan adorable cuando te molestas, pero este bien lo respetare, estaré esperándote mañana a las 8 PM. En el Last Hell, recuerda que tenemos una cita.

-Esta bien te veré mañana buenas noches.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta mí, y tomando mi rostro beso mi mejilla y se retiró a su cuarto.

Ya por la mañana salí a correr como era costumbre, estaba cayendo una ligera capa de lluvia, la brisa un poco fría era perfecta, tuve que practicar en la cancha de soccer pues las otras eran lodo y nada más, después de media hora escuche una voz familiar.

-¡Hi Natsuki! ¿How are You today?-dijo una pequeña chica rubia.

-Hola, pues bien un poco molesta por no poder correr en la pista pero eso no debe detenerme y ¿tu como estas?

-Pues algo mal, no se como explicarlo, pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar y contarte que fue lo que paso.

-Claro-dije.

Después de ducharnos, fuimos a Jack´s , ella estaba sentada frente a mi, se veía bastante nerviosa, nunca imagine que Alyssa pudiera verse en aquella situación, el mesero trajo café para ambas, ella estuvo un largo rato en silencio y yo no quería forzarla a hablar si aún no estaba lista, dio unos pequeños sorbos al café, me miro fijamente como ella solía hacerlo clavando sus pupilas azules y con ello atrapandome de algún modo para que no pudiera mentir ni escaparme de aquella escena.

-Natsuki, me he enamorado de alguien, y no se como decírselo, ¿quiero saber si puedes ayudarme?

-Bueno como tú me lo dijiste con fujino solo toma valor y dilo.

-No es tan sencillo, ya que es una chica y es amiga mía.

-Ah, pues si es tu amiga deberá entenderlo y ser honesta contigo, aquí la cuestión es ¿si tú estarás lista en caso de escuchar una negativa?

-No lo se, en realidad es la primera vez que me siento así.

-¿Te molesta si fumo un cigarrillo?-dije

-No, para nada.

Di una larga bocanada y deje escapar el humo, como si al mismo tiempo una gran carga escapara de mí.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-dije esperando no escuchar el mió.

-Es Yuuki-san

-¿No me digas que te refieres a Nao?

-Si, ¿la conoces?

-Claro, ella es mi amiga, pero ella es una idiota ¿Por qué te gusta?

-Es una persona con mucho carácter y siempre es muy amable conmigo.

-¡Ah! no lo puedo creer, bueno Alyssa yo te recomendaría que la conozcas primero-ya que es una zorra bien hecha- y veas si es realmente el tipo de persona que necesitas.

-Si, bueno esperaba, que me indicaras ¿de que manera puedo hablarle o acercarme a ella?

-Bueno a ella le gustan las arañas, y en el centro biológico de la universidad habrá una exposición podrías invitarla.

-Es una excelente idea, sabía que me ayudarías gracias Natsuki.

-No, me agradezcas, me siento algo sorprendida creí que buscarías a una persona bien.

-Bueno si te soy honesta, me gustabas cuando te conocí, pero ahora es Yuuki-san quien me tiene atrapada, no lo se, nunca habia estado en esta situación.

Después de hablar con Alyssa fui a mis clases, tuve un examen de química orgánica que fue lo más fácil del mundo, ahora caminaba hacia la cafetería cuando vi a Nao hablando con Alyssa y bueno conozco a esa Idiota y puede tramar algo así que le llame a su teléfono móvil.

-Hola mi frígida favorita ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Nao

-Hola zorra, pues quisiera hablar contigo a solas, ¿aun estas con Alyssa?

-No, ella tiene una maqueta pendiente así que se ha marchado.

-Genial, ¿puedes venir al patio trasero?

-De cuerdo voy para allá.

Llego con su típica postura de perra, con la mano en la cintura y su cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Si vas a joderme por salir con Alyssa ahórrate tus comentarios?

-¿Quiero saber porque aceptaste salir con ella?

-Pues porque es rica y es todo lo que importa en este mundo

-Mira ella es una buena chica y tu eres una mujerzuela

-¡Basta! Escúchame estaba siendo sarcástica, salgo con ella por el simple hecho de que me agrada, es inocente, atenta, educada, todo lo contrario a mi, y se que tu le dijiste que me invitara a la exposición de arácnidos, ¿sabes cuantas personas les temen?, ella estaba fascinada con el tema, el que una persona comparta tus gustos o al menos se interese en ellos es algo muy valioso, ¿sabes cual es el problema Natsuki? que sigues pensando en mi como una estupida sin aspiraciones en el mundo, como si de verdad fuera tan zorra, yo no tengo la mas mínima intención de dañar a Alyssa, ella me gusta ¿tu crees que yo seria amable solo porque si?.

-Pues no, eso lo menciono pero no lo creí.

-Ella siempre pasa al laboratorio a saludarme e intenta comprender qué es lo que hago, me di cuenta que yo le gusto desde la primera vez que llego, se acerco al telescopio y sin querer movió la trayectoria tenía un par de horas trabajando en ello, pero no le grité ni la insulte porque ella sin dejar de verme intentaba desesperadamente arreglarlo, nunca había visto una mirada igual, y si no vas a apoyarme bastarda te puedes ir a la chingada con todo y Fujino.

-¡Oye tranquila!, tienes razón eres mi amiga debería de apoyarte no de amenazarte, solo que me da miedo perder a alguna de ustedes si su relación fracasa.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser mi frígida favorita-rió-.

-Esta bien entonces me voy.

-Natsuki-dijo Nao seriamente- ten cuidado con Fujino, ella es la que podría destruirte.

Yo solo asentí pero no entendí porque había dicho aquello, sin embargo era un poco tarde y tenia que llegar a casa a arreglarme, al llegar no había ni rastro de Fujino pero su perfume estaba por todo el lugar, después escuche el timbre.

-¿Hola Nat me extrañaste?

-Te vas a morir ahora-dije mientras tomaba a una pelirroja por el cuello.

-No seas brusca, ¿ahora que te hice?

-Mamá me dijo que le contaste acera de que vivía con una mujer ¿Qué te pasa?

Sabes como esta de loca.

-Yo solo le dije que habías compartido el edificio con una persona muy responsable y educada que esperaba se te pegara algo.

-Pues eso no fue lo que dijo Saeko.

-Tranquila Nat, ya sabes como es mi tía, yo no le dije absolutamente nada de Shizuru-san.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Bueno quería visitarte.

-Esta bien te creo que no le hayas dicho a mi madre nada, por cierto tengo algo que contarte.

Después de una larga y deliciosa comida patrocinada por Mai, le conté lo que había pasado con Shizuru, únicamente la parte en la que saldría con ella, jamás le di los detalles de esas noches, ahora me sentía más relajada que nunca, ella se fue de casa cerca de las 6pm y yo me aliste a las 7pm llevaba un vestido negro sencillo que Mai me había llevado como un presente, unas zapatillas, un poco de maquillaje y el cabello suelto, gracias a Alyssa sabia la ubicación de aquel lugar y por lo que me dijo se trataba de un antro exclusivo y muy concurrido, subí a un taxi y condujo por 45 minutos hasta llegar al lugar, recibí un mensaje de texto de Shizuru que decía " Dile al de la entrada que eres Kuga y te dejará pasar", así lo hice y ante la mirada atónita de varias personas el monstruo de la entrada retiró la cadena y me dejo pasar, ahora la música estruendosa y las luces neón estaban absorbiéndome , en aquella masa de cuerpos danzantes, y aquí venía lo que había estado esperando, la multitud abría paso a un ángel, era una Shizuru envuelta en un vestido blanco, resaltando esa piel inmaculada que me habría cubierto en varias noches, portaba esa sonrisa de satisfacción, sus labios rojos, su cabello que ondulaba y el movimiento de su cuerpo dejaba a más de uno boquiabierto, y mientras yo avanzaba hacia ella, empezó a sonar esa canción que había llegado a mi la noche anterior, y cuando estuve cerca de ella, corrientes de electricidad me invadía, mientras la música de fondo me transportaba.

"Te he perdido entre la gente te he odiado y te he amado y en el fondo sabes bien"

De algún modo me encontraba inmersa en sus movimientos, sus manos de pronto se posaban en mi cuello, y la música continuaba…

"Que en los peores momentos llevas dentro un ángel negro que nos hunde a los dos"

Un beso se me escapó y terminó en su cuello, pude sentir como se erizaba su piel.

"Me buscaras en el infierno porque soy igual que tu"

En este momento un prolongado beso nos hundió en nuestro mundo.

"Pero ahora tu cabeza es una tormenta de arena y cada noche una espiral"

Después de un par de horas salimos del lugar, un mercedes negro esperaba por nosotros, condujo por media hora y llegamos a casa, en todo el camino ella no dejaba de verme y sonreír, su mano jamás me soltó, los escalones se hacían infinitos hasta la habitación, esta vez caímos en la sala, ella sobre mi tomando hasta el último aliento que se escapaba de mi, sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas, pronto las ropas volaron por aquella sala, seguí sus pasos por toda la casa, había pasado de una pelea de dominio a una lucha por sobrevivir, su piel hervía, el sudor caía, no sé en qué momento había empezado a llover pero cada vez que la tormenta dejaba escuchar un estruendo apagaba los gemidos que arrancaba de mi alma, cuando termino la luz del nuevo día se colaba por pequeños espacios en las cortinas de su habitación, su mirada escarlata me observaba, yo solo pase mi brazo por debajo de su cuello y la acerque hacia mi, no había nada más que hacer, nada más que decir.

-Natsuki, por favor déjame sujetarte hasta el final…

Continuará…

Dorian- tormenta de arena.

Es la canción que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo.

Una disculpa por haber retrasado la publicación, han sido unas semanas de locos, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, espero publicar a tiempo la siguiente semana.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

LA NOCHE TRISTE

Era domingo y ella estaba entre mis brazos, sentía su respiración chocar contra mi piel, poco después se levanto, observaba su figura perfecta, sus proporciones son exactas, su piel blanca que tiene un poco de rosa en la zona de su espalda, supongo que no pude evitar arañarla en aquel acto, me miro frente al espejo y veo en mi cadera, mis piernas, y espalda marcas de mordidas y sus uñas, supongo que al final si fue una batalla, ahora se pone una bata mientras yo me cambio, noto algo de nostalgia en sus ojos carmesí, pero en cuanto se dirige a la cocina no logro verla más.

-Ara Natsuki dame unos minutos preparare el desayuno.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dije.

-Según Mai-san eso sería peligroso-rió- pero puedes ayudarme si vas a comprar algunos víveres al mini súper que esta a unos minutos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, solo haz una lista y lo traeré.

Después de unos minutos me entregó una hoja con algunos artículos, aliste mi motocicleta kawasaki y en seguida hice las compras, caminaba por los pasillos hasta la caja registradora de pronto sentí un pequeño tirón en el pantalón se trataba de un niño.

-¿Me puede alcanzar ese cereal?-dijo con su voz infantil.

-Claro-dije mientras se lo entregaba-aquí tienes.

-Gracias señora- y se marchó.

Bueno no hay nada mas triste que a mis veintes me llamen señora, gracias niño me has dado un trauma más, rayos es la primera vez que me pasa, sin embargo después de esta incomoda situación regrese a la fila, hice mi pago, subí a mi motocicleta de nuevo y me dirigí al departamento, ahora mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo que estaba enfrente de mi y aun lado del parque, vi a Nao caminando con una mujer pelirroja que no habia visto antes, me desvié de mi camino y me estacione a un lado del parque por el que transitaban, de pronto la mujer le dio un beso rápido y yo me quede impactada pues Nao solo se sonrojo, no la pateo, ni siquiera hizo un gesto de desagrado, yo la conocía de tiempo y era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en ella, supongo que realmente no se interesa en Alyssa y sigue siendo la misma idiota, en un par de minutos la mujer se marchó, y en cuanto estuvo sola me le acerque.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo con esa mujer idiota?-dije molesta

-¡Oye si no sabes no hables!, no hacia nada malo-dijo con su tono típico.

-Alyssa esta enamorada de ti, y tu sales con tus puterìas.

-Ya basta, tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando pedazo de animal.

-Creí que en serio habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo la misma zorra de siempre solo pensando en ti y el dinero-dije.

Sentí un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Te acabas de pasar de la raya Natsuki!

-¿Me acabas de poner una mano encima grandìsima pendeja?-dije fuera de mi.

-¿A caso te dolió?

\- Voy a partirte la cara en dos mujerzuela, hasta aquí llegaste.

Y volaron golpes, zapatos, maquillaje, piedras y un gato; en una de las pocas peleas campales que habíamos tenido en años.

-¿Me arrojaste un gato?-dije molesta

-Me arrojaste tus zapatos animal- decía Nao furiosa.

Justo cuando iba el segundo asalto una joven rubia apareció deteniendo la pelea.

-¡Deténganse! ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes?-decía Alyssa.

-Nao tendrás muchas cosas que explicarle-dije

-¿De que hablas Natsuki?-decía la rubia.

Nao solo hizo una mueca de coraje y me soltó.

-¡Pregúntale a esa perra de Fujino porque no te dice que va a casarse con Kazahana-san!, vive contigo porque rechazó el primer matrimonio con Tomoe y la sacaron de casa y ahora para volver y quedarse con el hospital en nombre de su familia se casara con ella, la he visto tomarla de la mano, las he visto incluso besarse.

-Así como tu besabas a esa mujer de hace unos minutos-dije explotando.

-Nao-san ¿de que habla Natsuki?-dijo Alyssa.

-Habla de que soy una pendeja, que por no querer perderte lo terminare haciendo-dicho esto se levantó y subió en seguida a su auto pisando a fondo.

Alyssa no logro detenerla solo me miraba confundida y al ver un par de lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, supe que la que había destruido su relación era yo.

-Ella solo miente porque esta molesta ¿verdad?, Shizuru no va a casarse con nadie ¿cierto?-decía intentando escuchar algo diferente.

-Natsuki eso quería hablar contigo, podemos sentarnos-dijo.

Nos sentamos en una banca, esta quedaba frente a un estanque en el que un par de patos nadaban de un lado al otro, sus ojos azules estaban húmedos y era mi culpa.

-Mira Natsuki acabo de enterarme de lo que paso con Shizuru-san ya que la presidencia del lugar pasara a manos de Reito-san si ella no se casa con Kazahana Mashiro, quien es de un clan importante de médicos, ellos son reconocidos internacionalmente y pues para el hospital Searrs seria una estrategia perfecta para nuestra reputación, todo esto me lo ha contado mi abuelo el día de ayer, estaba esperando la forma correcta de decírtelo y en cuanto…a Nao ¿Qué paso?-dijo mientras se humedecían de nuevo sus ojos.

-Nao siempre ha sido libre, nunca le ha gustado tener compromisos, pero no estoy diciendo que no te quiera ya que eso seria mentir, lo noto en su expresión cada que habla de ti, te quiere a su manera pero la he visto dejarse besar por una mujer pelirroja a la que no había visto antes, lo siento Alyss.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, ya que puede ser un mal entendido, iré a ver si puedo encontrarla en el laboratorio.

-Lo siento Alyssa.

-Por el momento me siento molesta contigo ya que debiste dejar que ella me lo dijera, creo que por tu molestia no escuchaste a tu mejor amiga, solo te pido recuerdes como la conociste y si en verdad crees lo que dices de ella.

No pude emitir ningún juicio sobre ello tenía que ir al departamento y hablar con Shizuru ya que era una locura, ella dijo que me quería no puede estar comprometida no después de lo que paso anoche, acelere nuevamente en un par de minutos estuve en la entrada corrí como nunca lo había hecho y al subir, ella estaba vestida y con un par de maletas, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? No entendía aquella situación.

-¿Qué haces Shizuru?

-Natsuki me gustaría haber podido quedarme más tiempo pero debo regresar a casa, por la renta no te preocupes deje el depósito por un año, mis padres no me dejan opción.

-¿Vas a casarte con Kazahana-san?-grite.

Ella solo me miro sorprendida.

-Supongo es algo de lo que te enterarías y no puedo cambiarlo, si tan solo pudiera quedarme contigo lo haría.

-¡Solo quédate entonces!-dije suplicante.

-Natsuki-dijo mientras se acercaba y sus manos acariciaban mi rostro- escúchame bien tienes que ser la mejor en la competencia, debes graduarte con honores y yo seguiré apoyándote siempre, ahora debo marcharme por tu bien.

-¿Solo fue un juego para ti todo este tiempo?-dije molesta.

-Si Natsuki-dijo suspirando- lo siento no pretendía herirte solo quería divertirme, yo en realidad estoy enamorada de Mashiro-san lo siento debo irme, una mudanza vendrá después por mis cosas.

Se me acabaron las fuerzas no podía gritarle lo que estaba ahogándome, yo estaba sola y todo era el resultado de mis malas decisiones, perdí a mis amigas, perdí a Shizuru y todo en el mismo día. Lloré amargamente en mi habitación esto no podía estarme sucediendo, era la primera vez que mi corazón se despedazaba ahora recordaba con claridad a Tate sus palabras el muy idiota tenía razón ahora el Karma me hacía pagar todo el daño que había hecho y de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, una y otra vez después de cinco minutos lo tomé era un número desconocido pero decidí recibir la llamada.

-¿Hey Kuga estas bien?-decía una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bueno se me antoja una cerveza pero primero que me abras la puerta ya que ha comenzado a llover y me esta dando algo de frió.

Colgué, confundida me levante y al abrir la puerta él estaba ahí, justo como lo había estado años antes siempre cerca de mí, su cuerpo me cubrió en instantes ahora mi corazón se vaciaba, llore con mayor intensidad y solo sentía su calidez, sus manos con facilidad me cubrían como si estuviera protegiéndome, él había regresado después de lo que había pasado no podía creerlo, cuando pude controlarme le conté lo que había sucedido no omití ningún detalle, el solo escuchaba atento mientras bebía una cerveza tras otra.

-Bueno Kuga supongo que pensarás que es mi culpa-sonrió- pero de verdad lamento que te sientas así, es lo peor ese vació que te consume cuando tu corazón se hace pedazos.

-¿Quién te dio mi dirección?-dije

-Bueno recibí una llamada de cierta chica, me dijo mi amiga es una idiota pero te necesita en este momento ya que deje caer una bomba en su cabeza y no se como acercarme, Nao está preocupada por ti.

-Creí que estaba molesta conmigo.

-Supe que se pelearon como hace un par de años, cuando cayeron en la fuente y al intentar sepáralas me golpearon las dos en el rostro, juro que tienen fuerza sobrehumana para ser mujeres-rió.

-Había olvidado aquello, quiero disculparme con ella pero no se como hacerlo y no lo merezco, yo arruine su relación.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella pero primero debes pensar en cómo resolver tus problemas, esa mujer es temible pero por ti ella haría muchas cosas, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo tiene un alma muy noble, siempre he creído que Nao en el fondo sigue siendo una niña.

-Yo me enamore de una mujer siendo heterosexual, y esta desgraciada me destrozo como nadie en mi vida, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

-Es solo una parte de la vida, veo que la habitación de al lado está vacía, puedo quedarme a dormir en ella, la verdad salí disparado por la llamada de Nao y no tengo idea de donde quedarme.

-Claro que puedes quedarte idiota, ni siquiera note en qué momento vinieron por sus cosas.

-Bueno eso sucede cuando te encierras en tu mundo por el dolor, ahora ya que te has calmado te traje algo, bueno en realidad me encargaron que te lo subiera.

Saco un par de bolsas que traía consigo, en su interior se encontraban llenas de comida y por esa preparación perfecta lo mire fijamente.

-Acaso te los dio una chica.

-Si una guerita que a mi parecer no se armaba de valor para subir, y en cuanto me vio me pregunto si podría hacerle un favor y bueno aquí estoy.

-Debo disculparme con ella –pero Tate me tomo del brazo-.

-Debes comer y después resolver tus conflictos para que puedas hablar con ella.

Ahora comencé a recordar el cómo nos conocimos, mis pensamientos me remontaban a una época en la que yo tenia severos problemas de personalidad, estaba en la secundaria y cuando regresaba a casa unos chicos tal vez de preparatoria molestaban a una chica pelirroja que a pesar de estar sola no daba marcha atrás, uno de ellos arrojó un puñetazo haciéndola caer y bueno fue mi detonante, me arroje frente a él dándole un golpe a un mayor y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, antes de que el segundo me atacara Tate le propino una golpiza en poco tiempo, después me acerque a la chica extendiéndole mi mano.

-No tenías que intervenir ya los tenia-dijo.

-Bueno no era una pelea justa dos contra uno, además tu eres mujer y mi padre dice que ningún hombre debe ponerte una mano encima y si lo hace se la rompes-rió-.

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Natsuki y el es Tate ¿y tu?

-Nao –dijo mientras se incorporaba-.

Después de aquello fuimos inseparables, mi padre por ese tiempo era militar y en lo que respecta a defensa nos instruyo a Tate y a mi, después de retirarse con todos los honores del ejercito, tomo fotografia y después de un tiempo una revista muy importante les dio la oportunidad de viajar tomando muestras y fotografías de diferentes ecosistemas, yo me quede con mi prima Mai, después de un tiempo comprendí porque molestaban a Nao a diferencia de mi, vivía con su tía Yoko ya que su hermana estaba estudiando en Tokio y su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña, después de un tiempo se hizo de una pandilla que se encargaba de propinarle palizas a todos aquellos ladrones que se encontraran a su paso, la verdad es que mi primera vez fue con ella y no con Tate es un secreto que hemos mantenido y supongo jamás saldrá de mi boca, la realidad es que yo bebí un poco pero Nao si estaba borracha y no pude elegir a nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo, era la complicidad de amigas además que ella fue muy delicada todo el tiempo, tenia 15 años cuando paso, después de aquello nuestro lazo se hizo mas fuerte.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo salir de aquella remembranza.

-Hola-dije.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿como estas?

\- Papá estoy bien ¿y ustedes?

-¿Princesa qué te pasa? Ya que por tu voz noto que has estado llorando.

-Esa chica de la que me enamore se ha marchado-dije volviendo al llanto.

-Tranquila, esta bien llorar debes vaciarte del dolor primero, y no puedo prometerte que será la ultima vez que llores por alguien pero es el único medio por el cual aprendemos.

-Ella actuó como si me amara pero no lo hizo, ¿Por qué duele tanto amar a alguien?

-El amor no duele, no lastima, es la pérdida del amor lo que te destruye, es la nostalgia la que te ahoga y es la decepción la que desea enterrarte pero para ello debes dejarlas ir, recuerda pequeña todos nos equivocamos tal vez esa chica solo intentaba alejarte de problemas, algo con lo que deben lidiar las personas que se enamoran de alguien de su mismo genero es la intolerancia de sus propias familias, tu no sabes si sus padres le hayan amenazado, o algún otro peligro no la juzgues solo recuerda lo bueno que ha despertado en ti y nada más.

-Gracias papá siempre tienes razón, ¿Por qué mamá no lo entiende como tu?

-Pues Saeko tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar contigo pero yo no, porque te he enseñado bien, porque eres fuerte como tu madre y tienes mi imprudencia en parte –rió-confió en ti pequeña ahora debo colgar esta zona perderá la señal rápidamente, te amo ten cuidado.

-También te amo –y se colgó.

Tate se había tendido algunas cobijas en el suelo de la que fuera la habitación de Shizuru pero ahora solo eran cuatro paredes frías, no mas sabanas de seda, no mas su mirada, incluso su perfume se había perdido.

-¿Tate puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

El solo asintió, nos recostamos en la cama, sus brazos alrededor de mi pronto me hicieron caer en un profundo sueño, ya por la mañana olía algo delicioso, me asome a la cocina y Mai estaba preparando el desayuno para mi sorpresa y Tate ya estaba comiendo, mientras charlaban acerca de una serie de televisión que ambos veían.

-Nat ¿quieres desayunar?-dijo

-Lo siento chicos volveré más tarde hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Subí a mi kawasaki y me dirigí al colegio de Garderobe a donde tuve que colarme por una de las bardas, debo admitir que fue un buen entrenamiento, camine hasta la parte más alejada del campus y ahí la encontré sabía que estaría en un lugar así, estaba sentada atrás de la biblioteca leyendo y fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡Zorra te he encontrado!-dije

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí frígida?-dijo sin voltear a verme.

-Vine a disculparme contigo, y a agradecerte por decirme la verdad a cerca de Fujino.

-Bueno estuve investigando y hay algo que debes saber Reito y la tal Tomoe están involucrados en la mudanza y el compromiso de Shizuru.

Continuará…

Bueno esta vez quedó un poco más extenso de lo que esperaba, espero sea de su agrado en el siguiente capítulo explicaré detalladamente la relación de Marcel en la vida de Shizuru, gracias por leer y sus apreciables comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

REMENBRANZAS

CAPITULO 7

-Eso no puede ser verdad, Shizuru me dijo que solo era un juego-dije apretando los puños.

-Bueno eso debió decirte para no tener que dar mas explicaciones innecesarias, Natsuki eres muy idota a veces.

-Oye pendeja no me hables así, que yo no sabia nada de eso-dije molesta- además quien te haya dicho eso esta mintiendo.

-Como te conozco dejare que hables con esa persona que además es la mejor amiga de Shizuru.

-¿y quien es?

-Si te interesa debes hincarte y decir Nao eres la reina de mis quincenas, mujer mas buena que las vacaciones de verano-dijo la pelirroja burlona.

-De acuerdo lo haré.

-Espera idota no lo hagas, solo estaba bromeando.

-Nao en verdad lo siento por lo de Alyssa pero ¿puedes explicarme que fue lo que vi?

-Supongo que ya no querrá verme y no la culpo, la mujer que viste se llama Midori.

-La vez que te quedaste a dormir conmigo, escuche que entre sueños decías ese nombre.

-Si bueno, Midori es mi sempai y la que trabaja con mi tía, además es quien aprobó que yo trabajara solo medio tiempo en el laboratorio, pero yo la conocí cuando estaba con mi pandilla, unos hombres la estaban molestando y llegamos a hacer justicia y bueno todo este tiempo habia estado enamora de ella y nada habia cambiado hasta unos meses cuando conocí a Alyssa, me di cuenta que era ella a quien realmente quería y pues decidí contárselo a Midori, ella solo sonrió y me dijo que se sentía alagada y me agradeció por mi honestidad por ello me beso levemente como una despedida hacia lo que yo habia sentido supongo no lo entiendes.

-La verdad no me queda muy claro, a mi me suena a que es igual de güila que tu.

-¡Oye si no entiendes no hables idota!

-¿Entonces buscaras a Alyssa?

-No lo se, debe estar molesta o decepcionada y al final no valgo la pena para una niña correcta como ella.

-Oye tu eres una persona correcta en un momento equivocado es todo, y debes de hablar con ella.

-No lo haré y lo sabes deja de insistir.

-¡Maldito Escorpio terco y orgulloso!

-¡Pinché Leo jodòn! ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

-Pero bien que me amas, esta bien no te obligare, solo te pido que me digas ¿Quién puede darme detalles de lo que paso con shizuru?

-Se llama Suzushiro Haruka y además tiene un puesto importante en la Cámara de Comercio Internacional, aquí esta la dirección de las oficinas tal vez Alyssa podría conseguirte unos minutos con ella.

-No importa lo que tenga que hacer, no pienso renunciar y tú tampoco deberías.

Nao me acompaño en silencio hasta una salida muy escondida del campus, eso no debería de sorprenderme de ella siempre ha sido hábil escapando de cualquier lugar, ahora tengo una meta fija en mi mente, no voy a perder a Shizuru sin haber peleado eso si que no podría hacerlo. Después de conducir por media hora llegue a la mansión que pertenecía a los Searrs, baje de la motocicleta y una mujer de edad avanzada salio en mi búsqueda.

-Buenas tardes Kuga-san

-Buenas tardes, ¿podría hablar con Alyssa?

-La señorita ha estado encerrada en su habitación por horas y no ha querido ni comer.

-Por favor déjeme hablar con ella, se que puedo ayudarla.

-De acuerdo Kuga-san, pase por favor.

Subí las infinitas escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, toque un par de veces y al no escuchar nada ingrese de golpe, para notar a una rubia que se habia quedado dormida y llorando al parecer en el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la ventana, la tome como pude y la lleve hasta su cama, después de arroparla me senté a un lado de ella esperando a que reaccionara, y sin darme cuenta comencé a hablar.

-Alyssa de verdad lo siento, he sido muy egoísta creí que te estaba protegiendo pero lo único que hice fue arruinar su relación, y ahora lo que mas temía sucede, Nao es una idota pero en verdad te quiere, esa mujer le dio un beso de despedida ya que en la vida de Nao habia sido su amor secreto de tiempo, ahora se que no tenia ningún significado romántico sino mas bien una sincera despedida, mas ahora no se que hacer para reparar el daño que te hice.

De repente sentí una mano calida que sujeto con firmeza mi brazo, Alyssa se levanto y acercándose dejo caer un beso en mis labios.

-Listo te dejo ir Natsuki-dijo mirándome –.

-No estoy segura si vendrá ella realmente teme haberte herido ¿que harás Alyssa?

-Iré por ella ¿tu que harás Natsuki?

-Llevarte con ella.

Salimos de prisa de su casa y en cuanto estuvimos sobre la Yamazaki acelere a fondo, en cuestión de minutos estuvimos a las afueras del campus y para nuestra suerte Nao iba saliendo del edificio, me detuve justo frente a ella.

-¿Alyssa que haces aquí?-dijo mientras bajaba la vista.

La rubia ni siquiera emitió un sonido solo corrió hasta ella y la beso, la pelirroja confundida la estrecho firmemente, aquella escena me cautivo pero al mismo tiempo me recordó a esa castaña que habia hecho añicos mi vida.

-Alyssa ¿por favor ayúdame a llegar a Haruka-san?

-Claro, se donde puedes encontrarla te daré esta tarjeta con ella podrás ingresar al lugar.

De nuevo me puse en marcha, después de unos kilómetros llegue a un edificio de enorme magnitud, en cuanto estuve en la recepción se acercaron unos gorilas pero en cuanto vieron la tarjeta me indicaron que siguiera un pasillo, después un elevador y mi destino era el piso 23 donde Suzushiro me esperaba, al salir del elevador observe una puerta de gran tamaño que se abrió lentamente dejándome ver a una rubia de frente amplia que inmediatamente me analizo de arriba a bajo.

-Buenas tardes he recibido una llamada de Alyssa-san, me dijo que eras una amiga que necesita información, solo indícame ¿que es lo que quieres saber?-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Yo quiero saber ¿Quién es Marcel en la vida de Shizuru?

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-dijo molesta.

-Soy Kuga Natsuki.

-Así que eres quien vivía con ella-dijo mientras se frotaba la sien- esa Shizuru es una tarada, mira que enamorarte para después casarse, solo quiero que respondas una pregunta.

-Haré lo que sea-dije.

-¿Shizuru te ha engañado porque ahora va a casarse, ha jugado contigo aun así quieres saber su pasado, por que?

-Porque es la única esperanza que tengo de saber que lo que pasamos fue real, quiero la verdad yo la merezco.

-OK –dijo extendiendo un cuaderno cubierto de polvo frente a mi- toma este es el diario de Shizuru me encargo destruirlo pero realmente no habia podido hacerlo, quien mejor que la misma Shizuru para contarte lo que paso, yo solo te diré que Marcel es una idota.

-Gracias Suzushiro-san ha sido de gran ayuda no se como podría pagarle.

-Alyssa-san ya ha pagado por ello, esa pequeña logro que no perdiera mi puesto solo por casarme con una mujer, y si tu eres su amiga debes ser una gran persona confió en que puedas ayudar a esa idota mayor que es Shizuru.

Me costaba caminar cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior, el cielo estaba nublado, el viento frió golpeaba mi rostro, pase cerca del parque anterior, avance hasta la banca donde un tiempo atrás Alyssa habia conversado conmigo, veía un grupo de patos en un estanque, mire detenidamente el diario, la capa gruesa que lo protegía me hacia sentir mas intrigada, pero al mismo tiempo respiraba miedo pues el contenido podría cambiar lo que ahora sentía por Shizuru, solté un fuerte suspiro y comencé a leerlo.

Día X del año X

El día de hoy he conocido a una hermosa chica de negros cabellos y unos hermosos ojos verdes, justo cuando terminaba de revisar a un paciente ella apareció frente a mí, no sabia que hacer pues me sentía en demasía nerviosa.

-Buenas noches Fujino-san soy Marcel Gray a partir de ahora seré la jefa de enfermeras y creí prudente presentarme ante usted.

-Es un placer señorita Gray-dije casi al borde de un infarto- usted debe ser extrajera ¿verdad?

-Así es Fujino-san pero por favor llámame Marcel.

-En ese caso soy solo Shizuru.

Después de esa breve conversación no podía sacarla de mi mente, se que no es algo tan fuerte ya que solo genera una especie de atracción pero es increíble que haya llegado del extranjero y ocupe un puesto tan alto, sin embargo aun no tengo la dirección de este hospital debo seguir inapacible ante la mirada de mi padre. No importaba lo que hiciera ella siempre aparecía cerca de mi, conversábamos de manera fugaz pero teníamos gustos idénticos en literatura, música, cine, incluso en mis mas extraños gustos ella tenia algo que aportar, poco a poco se fue metiendo en lo más profundo de mi mente, cada que la veía venir mis manos sudaban copiosamente y sonreía como idiota no podía evitarlo.

Una noche me tocaba la guardia, tuvimos un apagón momentáneo de un minuto ya que los generadores tardaban en encender, ella estaba cerca de mi cuando ocurrió, y en la oscuridad sentí su aliento sobre mis labios y en seguida su lengua se escondió en mi boca, sus labios se movían hábilmente y yo no podía detenerla, hasta que la luz regreso me separe avergonzada y ella solo sonreía, yo me aleje lo mas que pude no quería tener que estar cerca de Marcel pues poseía esa habilidad de derretirme en cuestión de segundos, yo no quería volver a pasar lo mismo. Pero poco a poco mi miedo se hizo realidad ya que cada que la veía mi corazón daba un vuelco, a veces mis piernas temblaban un poco, en otras solo tartamudeaba como estupida, pero habia algo en sus ojos que me hacia sentir incomoda ya que parecían vacíos como si por dentro carecieran de cualquier sentimiento, debí de haberlo notado antes que una chica así solo querría una cosa, una mañana mi auto no encendió y llovía sin parar se detuvo un mercedes a mi lado y al bajar la ventanilla la vi, me invito a subir y yo no podía negarme el clima era pésimo, estaba cansada de huir cada vez que sus ojos se me clavaban como dagas en el cuerpo, subí al vehiculo hasta llegar a casa donde para mi sorpresa no estaban ni mamá ni papá incluso el tarado de Reito habia salido, ella me pregunto si podía pasar a mi sanitario yo no podía negarme, en lo que ella se alistaba yo prepare algo de té, al salir del baño, se quito el abrigo y debajo de él la bata mojada quedo expuesta, su sostén se transparentaba y yo solo me sonroje y voltee a otro lado creyendo inocentemente que ella no se habia dado cuenta de aquello, pero a la primera oportunidad se acerco hasta mi.

-Vamos Shizuru no me dirás que vas a huir de nuevo ¿o si?-dijo mientras me tomaba por el rostro.

-No se si deberíamos hacer esto mis padres pueden regresar en cualquier momento.

-Yo te cuidare-dijo mientras hundía su beso en mi-.

La tormenta se desataba violentamente mientras yo solo sentía como sus frías manos me recorrían por completo, mi piel se erizaba y mis pupilas solo podían reflejarla, en cuestión de minutos me habia desnudado y su cabeza bajaba peligrosamente hasta mi vientre, era la primera vez que sentía aquella electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, de repente me estremecí un orgasmo lleno el espacio, pero justo cuando sus manos bajaban la detuve.

-No quiero hacerlo así, por favor-dije temblando-.

-De acuerdo ¿pero tu si puedes hacerlo conmigo?

Yo solo asentí mientras liberaba su placer, esa noche termino con sus gemidos en la oscuridad, para mi sorpresa mi familia no regreso hasta el día siguiente pero ella ya se habia marchado. Poco después me planteo la idea de irnos al extranjero de abandonar el hospital y comenzar una vida desde cero, al principio me negué pero después cedí a sus peticiones colocando en su dedo un anillo, deje una carta a mis padres explicando que no podía hacerme cargo del hospital que apreciaba lo que habia hecho por mi a lo largo de este tiempo pero ya estaba decidido mi futuro a su lado, me dirigí al aeropuerto y espere por tres horas y ella nunca llego en su lugar Reito se acerco hasta mi.

-Bueno Shizuru con que aquí te encontrabas.

-¿Dónde esta Marcel?- pregunte molesta.

-Bueno ella te ha enviado esto-dijo dándome el anillo que acaba de regalarle- Además ha aceptado casarse conmigo, porque a pesar de lo que crees ella ha sido mi prometida desde hace un año.

-¡Todo fue una trampa tuya pedazo de animal!-grite mientras le estampaba tremenda bofetada.

-Tu has caído sola, confiaste en una cara bonita deberías tener mas cuidado.

Yo solo llore en silencio largo rato, regrese a casa mientras mis padres me reprendían y yo solo veía sus caricias desvanecerse en la oscuridad de mi habitación, "no volveré a enamorarme de nuevo" me prometí, y a partir de entonces no volví a ver a Marcel. Una noche me tome medio frasco de Rivotril con Alcohol sin embargo me encontraron antes de el ansiado efecto, estuve en terapia mas de seis meses, poco después Reito hizo oficial su compromiso y yo comencé a salir con todo tipo de chicas utilizarlas dándome siempre lo que yo quería hasta el ultimo momento, no caeré de nuevo y mucho menos dejare que se lleven mi primera vez, cada una de ella será mi trofeo temporal, esto lo prometo de ahora y para siempre.

Shizuru…

Después de leer aquel contenido me sentía con un gran vació en el estomago, Shizuru seguía amando a esa bestia, a pesar del daño que le habia hecho, pero ella me habia entregado todo, ¿yo fui parte de sus trofeos? De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tormenta, metí el diario bajo mi chamarra y subí a mi motocicleta, corrí hasta el ultimo piso y llegue a mi departamento, estaba empapada, Tate aun se encontraba conmigo y cuando me vio en la puerta su cara palideció, yo no entendí porque hasta que el mareo me llevo a un sueño profundo, a lo lejos escuchaba su voz.

-Kuga ¿Qué debo hacer tu fiebre no baja?

Y de pronto sonó el celular, intercalo algunas palabras que no entendí y colgo.

-Pronto vendrá la ayuda Kuga y estarás bien.

Media hora después escuche una voz familiar, sentí un piquete en la mano pero no podía reaccionar, hasta unos minutos después pude ver con claridad, su cabello castaño y sus ojos carmesí que me miraban con preocupación.

-Has despertado quiere decir que la medicina que te he suministrado hace efecto, al parecer una infección te ha llevado a este punto, debes evitar el cigarrillo y el alcohol mientras estés en tratamiento.

-Shizuru-dije mientras lagrimas escapaban-tu debes irte idiota, tu solo juegas conmigo.

-Lo siento Natsuki de verdad no lo entenderías, no voy a ponerte en peligro.

-Debes confiar en mi estaré bien.

Ella acaricio mi cabeza mientras dejo caer un beso en mi frente, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de manera abrupta.

-¡Mendiga vieja sanjuanera, aléjate de ella!-dijo una pelirroja.

-Yo ya me iba solo vine a administrarle suero y antibiótico.

-¿Tate reverendo pendejo como se te ocurre llamarle a esta Perra?

-Yo solo conteste el teléfono y era ella de casualidad, además estaba preocupado y en cuanto le dije lo que ocurría ella vino aquí con todo lo que se necesitaba, lo siento.

-Ya basta Nao-dije- Gracias Shizuru por favor retírate.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota todavía tienes fiebre? Debería patearla.

-No lo hagas Nao-san ya que Shizuru-san es cinta negra-dijo Alyssa evitándole una paliza a la pelirroja.

-Me vale yo tengo escuela de calle, no voy a dejar que venga a confundir a esta moribunda.

-Oye no estoy muriendo-dije molesta- tienes que calmarte.

-Si no anduvieras de nalga pronta entenderías que esta vieja no te quiere solo se aprovecha.

-Nao por favor tranquilízate, estoy bien-dije antes de volver a desmayarme-.

Después de unos minutos reaccione, Mai tomaba mi mano mientras Nina-chan la abrazaba.

-Natsuki ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo la pelirroja.

-Bien prima supongo que solo es un resfriado.

-No lo creo, debes quedarte en cama y descansar.

-Por cierto llamo tío Serguei hace un rato, le comente que ya te habia administrado medicamento y estabas descansando.

-Debo llamarlo para que no se preocupe.

-Tu debes dormir eso debes hacer-dije.

-Lamento haberte molestado también a ti Nina-chan.

-No pasa nada Natsuki-kun además en unos meses me casare con Mai y también serás parte de mi familia.

-Vaya que suerte tienen de tenerse la una a la otra, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Nao?

-Bueno en cuanto te desmayaste se le dejo ir a Shizuru y esta a su vez iba a golpearla pero Tate las detuvo.

-Increíble que lo haya logrado.

-Si pero de nuevo le pegaron en el rostro.

-Pobre Tate siempre metiendo la cara.

De pronto sonó el celular.

-Bueno, mamá ¿Qué ha pasado con papá? ¿Eso no puede ser?-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Continuara…

Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, agradecimiento especial para len kamijou


	8. Chapter 8

SU NOMBRE AL VIENTO

CAPITULO 8

Colgué el teléfono consternada, Mai me miraba angustiada.

-¡Natsuki! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo desesperada.

-Mi padre ha sido mordido por una serpiente peligrosa y lo trasladaran por helicóptero, mamá esta con él pero no garantizan que sobreviva.

-Natsuki como lo siento-dijo soltando el llanto mientras Nina la abrazaba.

Yo solo me levante pesadamente y comencé a correr, nadie pudo detenerme ni siquiera Nao, pero Alyssa me siguió el paso, me sentía mareada creí que me desmayaría pero eso no me iba a detener tenia que sacarlo era demasiado, el rostro de Shizuru, mi padre en peligro y mi patético estado de salud, pronto llegue a la Yamazaki pero una rubia salto a mi asiento trasero amenazando a no bajar de él y antes de arrancar solo escuche la voz de Nao.

¡Alyss cuida de esa idiota!

Avance hasta llegar a las pistas de carreras, corrí un par de vueltas y de pronto mis rodillas se doblaron y deje escapar un alarido de frustración y dolor puro, las lagrimas brotaron ferozmente mientras el álgido viento besaba mi rostro, un par de manos cálidas me sujetaron hasta el final y después de unas horas fue el final.

-Mi compañía se encargara de transportar el antídoto hasta la ubicación del hospital donde intentan estabilizar a tu padre, te doy mi palabra que se pondrá bien.

-No se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi Alyssa-dije suspirando.

-¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta lo que ofreces a los demás?

-Pues solo corajes a Nao y molestias a ti.

-Eres una persona tan cálida, sin importar que tan triste me encuentre, tú llegas como un rayo de sol y alejas mis nubes de amargura, Nao te visita la mayor parte del tiempo porque te ama, incluso Shizuru se preocupo por ti.

-Shi… No, dejare de decir su nombre y haré exactamente lo que me pidió, si tiene que casarse la dejare.

-¿Estas segura de ello?

-No pero temo ocasionar más problemas incluso he destruido las ultimas hojas de su diario en donde hablaba brevemente de esa maldita de Marcel.

-Si eso es lo que deseas yo te apoyare.

Al anochecer recibí una llamada de mi madre.

-Natsu tu padre ha logrado estabilizarse.

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Aun esta durmiendo pero mañana puedes llamarle, yo tuve la culpa de lo que ha sucedido, sin embargo el no quiere aceptarlo, creí que si me acercaba un poco más podría tomar a la serpiente por la cabeza pero esta se giro rápidamente y tu padre logro salvarme pero no ha su brazo, fue una mordida fatal...

-Mamá tu habrías hecho lo mismo por él, además fue un accidente.

-Natsu eres igual que tu padre, sabes que a mi manera te amo ¿verdad?

-Claro ma

-No se te olvide agradecerle correctamente a la señorita Alyssa por su ayuda.

-Ya lo hice.

-Mejor le llamare yo, no vaya a ser que le digas cualquier tarugada y se quede con una mala impresión de nosotros.

Y así es como de un dulce momento se convierte en las típicas regañadas de mi madre, después de aquello Salí a correr hasta el parque que estaba cerca de casa, me sentía de maravilla probablemente lo que la castaña me habia inyectado habia sido fabuloso para mi, trote un poco hasta llegar al estanque de los patos, la luna llena se proyectaba en el centro mientras ligeras ondas eran creadas por los peces que deambulaban, acurrucados se encontraban los mas tranquilos y despreocupados patos, flotaban sobre el agua una forma extraña de dormir –pensé- sin embargo mi celular sonó en ese momento.

-Hey Kuga quería decirte que Nina nos ha invitado a una cena el día de mañana y será muy importante ir de etiqueta.

-¿y porque no esperas a que regrese a casa?

-Bueno es que voy a salir un rato con Nao y no quisiera que al llegar interrumpiera tu sueño, bueno eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno eres como un muerto, no hay nada que pueda levantarte excepto el olor de una hamburguesa-rió-.

-Tate te estas pasando-dije bromeando

-Ok lo siento por favor no más golpes en el rostro-rió de nuevo-.

-Vayan con cuidado y espero Nao no te vaya a llevar a un bule.

-¡Oye imbecil! Tu siempre pensando lo peor, pues ni que fuera tu-grito una pelirroja.

-Tate dime que no tienes el altavoz-dije enfadada.

-Bueno esa era la condición para llamarte de su teléfono el mió se ha quedado sin batería.

-Escúchame Nao ya tienes a Alyssa mas te vale que te portes bien y no hagas pendejadas.

-Esas solo contigo nena –dijo burlona-.

-Oye no digas estupideces ya quisieras.

-Pues la verdad si, pero así como eres de santurrona.

-No todas podemos ser Nalgas prontas como tu.-dije.

-Chicas-interrumpió Tate-.

-Tu cállate cabron-gritamos al unísono.

-Ya relájate mi frígida amiga iremos a cenar por los viejos tiempos tenemos que ponernos al día, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

-Gracias zorra pelirroja pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno tu te las pierdes-dijo riendo- cuídate.

-Adiós-dije mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Reí tontamente mientras guardaba el celular en mi bolsillo, hacia un poco de frió pero era tan agradable de pronto ella vino a mi mente otra vez, sus ojos carmesí me quemaban de manera abrupta, incluso cerré los ojos y aspire su perfume pero ahora no podía pronunciar su nombre, un nudo se hacia en mi garganta mientras apretaba los puños pues hasta en mis pensamientos se materializaba tan perfecta y peligrosa como siempre y como si estuviera dentro de un sueño la observe del otro lado del estanque con sus cabellos castaños meciéndose con el viento, sentí una paz que habia perdido mientras sus labios emitían una sonrisa casi imperceptible que me abordaba con una horda de recuerdos de aquellas noches, en que sus manos me desgarraban entre deseo y oscuridad, de pronto escuche una melodía pertenecía a aquella canción que habia sonado el día del antro "pero ahora tu cabeza es una tormenta de arena" provenía de un auto que pasaba cerca del parque, vi la hora en mi teléfono 12 a.m. era demasiado tarde para seguir deambulando en las calles, llegue a casa media hora después, tome una ducha y caí rendida en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me aliste, llegue a la pista y corrí como era costumbre con la compañía de Alyssa, después nos dirigimos a las duchas, nadamos unos metros en la piscina y fuimos a desayunar a Jack`s, al llegar a la universidad nos esperaban un mar de chicas y chicos que nos daban obsequios y elogios, por mi naturaleza me sentí avergonzada mientras que Alyssa les sonreía, abriéndose camino como la realeza entre la multitud yo la seguía torpemente era el día mas importante para mi, pues viajaríamos a Yokohama para la gran competencia si ganaba la beca seria mía por todo el año siguiente no podía fallar pero en mis adentros lo que me importaba era demostrarle a la castaña que yo era mejor que esa tipa con la que pretendía casarse. Respire hondo durante todo el camino metalizándome en ganar en el sonido de mi propia respiración sin embargo me faltaba mi padre su apoyo era la clave así que cuando llegamos al parque de Yamashita tome mi teléfono y marque esperando que el atendiera.

-¿Natsuki?-dijo la voz débil de mi padre

Papá me da gusto hablar contigo otra vez, tuve mucho miedo de perderte.

-No tienes porque temer tu padre es viejo y tienes buenos amigos, siempre vas a estar bien pequeña.

-Hoy es el gran día, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

Bueno lo estaré además Nao-chan esta grabando junto a Tate-kun tu gran día, así que demuéstrales lo que puede hacer un kuga.

-Pero si he perdido a la chica de la que te hable, casi te pierdo a ti ¿Qué pasara si pierdo?

¿Qué pasara si ganas? Y si en vez de rendirte vas por el primer lugar y esa chica tan especial.

-Pero no quiero volver a sufrir así.

-No te duele el alma pequeña te duele el ego, debes pensar si realmente la quieres en esta vida existen dos tipos de personas, las que luchan y las que pierden ¿Cuál eres tu?

-Lo haré, deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas tu esfuerzo decide esto.

Colgué el teléfono mientras calentaba, miraba la línea de salida deje de escuchar a las personas y comencé a concentrarme, tendria que nadar rápidamente pero sin utilizar toda mi energía, tome mi lugar, fije la mirada en la meta, en un momento se dejo escuchar la señal de salida y salte al agua mis piernas y brazos se movían firmemente y cada que mis oídos salían del agua escuchaba un mar de voces, las ondulaciones del agua me alertaban del alcance que alguien estaba dándome así que seguí hasta llegar a tierra, después de ello continué con la bicicleta eran los veinte kilómetros mas difíciles que habia tenido que pedalear a pesar de estar a punto de salir del camino varias veces no me detuve ni un segundo tenia que ser la mejor, al llegar al punto marcado solté la bicicleta y corrí mientras una joven castaña me daba alcance manteniéndome a mi lado hasta el cuarto kilómetro, el camino se reducía la meta estaba a unos metros no podía rendirme pero me sentía pesada, un sentimiento de que no podía lograrlo se fue metiendo en mi mente haciéndome casi caer pero en ese momento cuando la castaña estaba por pasarme escuche (o alucine) la voz de Shizuru gritándome "Natsuki Hazlo" fue cuanto mi ultima reserva de energías recorrió todo mi sistema nerviosa y la adrenalina se inyecto en cada uno de los músculos haciéndome correr como nunca lo habia hecho deje atrás a la chica castaña y cruce la línea de meta donde el esto de mis compañeros me felicitaban, mire a las gradas Nao y Tate gritaban eufóricos pero yo buscaba a Shizuru no podía simplemente desaparecer sabia que tenia que estar ahí, pero no logre observarla pronto me cayo encima Alyssa en todo ese alboroto solo podía pensar en ella pensaba "Lo has visto puedo hacerlo por ti".

Pronto se acerco la chica castaña hasta mí.

-Bien hecho Kuga-san soy Arika Yumemiya y desde hoy soy tu fan-dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Es un gusto Yumemiya-san-dije.

-Por favor solo dime Arika y ¿puedo llamarte solo Natsuki?

-Claro no tengo problema con ello.

-Eso fue increíble, estaba segura que ya no podías más pero en el momento que menos lo pensé sacaste una velocidad de otro mundo, incluso has impuesto una nueva marca.

-Bueno supongo que recordé mi motor.

-Arika-interrumpió una chica muy hermosa con largos cabellos- buen trabajo has quedado en segundo.

-Natsuki Kuga ella es Mashiro-dijo mientras la joven extendía su mano.

-¿Eres Kazahana-san?-dije estupefacta.

-¿Me conoces?-dijo extrañada.

Kazahana-san va a casarse pronto con Fujino-san ¿verdad?-dije.

-Bueno -dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía- es lo que tengo que hacer además es una mujer hermosa.

-Claro es lo mejor para Mashiro-dijo Arika mientras su mirada se hacia triste- su destino es seguir con la Elite de su familia.

-Tengo que irme pero fue un placer conocerte Kuga-san y Arika te deseo suerte espero verte después.

-Claro-dijo mientras se despedían con un abrazo tan nostálgico que casi escapa una lagrima-.

Observamos a Mashiro desaparecer entre la multitud mientras Arika recuperaba esa mirada triste y suspiraba profundamente.

-¿Se conocen de hace tiempo?-dije

-Ella era mi novia –dijo- pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle así que gracias a un estupido llamado Reito Fujino ella será la pareja de Shizuru-san mientras yo me quedo aquí.

-¿Tu conoces a ese cabron?

-Para mi desgracia si ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Porque por el perdí a Shizuru y me rehusó a quedarme solo observando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ir por ella pero además voy a averiguar ¿Qué gana Reito de todo esto?

-Por favor Natsuki si puedes ayudarme para que Mashiro no se case

-Tendrás que hablar también con Mashiro acerca de lo que sientes por ella Arika es la única forma en la que podría cambiar eso.

Regresamos cada quien con su grupo, después al volver a casa tome una ducha y llame al numero del que Tate habia respondido la llamada cuando estaba enferma.

-Diga

-Ven a casa necesito decirte algo (necesito de ti).

-Claro llegare en veinte minutos ¿pero es prudente que nos veamos?

-Solo quiero hablar, por ultima vez por favor.

-De acuerdo estoy en camino.

Cuando llego al apartamento lucia un vestido sencillo, sus tacones hacían un sonido hueco a cada paso, mientras el aroma de su perfume comenzaba a apoderarse de la atmósfera, camine hasta ella mientras su mirada me recorría lentamente como si fuera trazando un mapa de mi.

-Dime ¿que pasa Natsuki?

-Quiero comprobar que lo que haces es porque realmente lo deseas.

-Yo quiero a Mashiro ya te lo habia dicho antes.

-De acuerdo entonces te dejare ir.

-Eso tenías que haberlo hecho ya hace tiempo.

Justo en ese momento le bese como nunca antes lo habia hecho con todo lo que habia estado guardando muy dentro de mi, ella inmediatamente paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo, levante su vestido mientras mis manos se colaban en su piel, arranco la blusa que llevaba puesta y entre besos y jadeos terminamos en la habitación por un momento me detuve mientras nuestras miradas se congelaban en una conexión imparable, mis labios trazaron su cuerpo cada parte tenia que ser mía, nada me importaba solo el moviendo de sus caderas, y la presión de sus piernas incluso sus uñas rayaron toda mi espalda, tome su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas pronto baje hasta su vientre mientras ella gritaba una tormenta volvió a desatarse sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos.

-Sabía que me deseabas Natsuki pero ya no podré estar contigo.

-Te odio Shizuru pero también…

-¿Me amas?

-Se porque haces lo que haces conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabrías que siento?

-Eso no lo se pero he leído tu diario.

-¿No se quien te dio permiso? Es algo personal-dijo molesta poniéndose sobre mi.

-Yo de verdad lo siento, que esa mujer te haya destrozado así, no importa si no me amas yo lo hago y no puedo evitarlo a veces quisiera patearte por jugar así conmigo pero ves aquí estoy de nuevo.

-Nat-su-ki-silabeo- No puedo amarte no debo hacerlo ¿Qué haría?

-Solo lo que te haga feliz.

-Tú lo haces

Al decir esto un par de lágrimas brotaron y mientras la tormenta cesaba las caricias en la oscuridad de mi habitación apenas comenzaban, fueron largas horas como si quisiéramos recuperar el tiempo perdido, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos escarlatas rendirse en un sueño y al despertar solo quedo la habitación vacía y una nota.

"Te he dicho la verdad si te amo pero no puedo quedarme, no voy a arrastrarte a mis problemas y no espero que lo entiendas, también quería felicitarte estuve en tu competencia pero como hoy por tu seguridad Natsuki no pude quedarme"

Shizuru


	9. Chapter 9

DEJAME ARDER CONTIGO.

CAPITULO 9

Después de leer aquella nota, un suspiro escapo de mi angustiado corazón, tenia que averiguar de una vez por todas ¿Qué era lo que impedía a Shizuru estar conmigo?, decidí que era tiempo de hacer un par de llamadas comenzando por cierta rubia de mal carácter que haría lo que fuera por Shizuru.

Suzushiro ¿Quién habla?-dijo la voz de la rubia.

Kuga Natsuki pidiendo su ayuda nuevamente.

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

¿Puedes indicarme donde encontrar a Marcel?

¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr?

Bueno pienso averiguar lo que gana Reito de esto, y de paso ¿si es verdad que Marcel tramo a su lado engañar a Shizuru?.

Si es por patearles el trasero a esos dos cuenta conmigo-tremendo cambio de actitud-.

Gracias.

Ahora me esperaba una pelirroja en un restaurant mientras realizaba los últimos ajustes a mi plan.

¿Qué se supone que haremos?-dijo irritada Nao.

Bueno tienes que ayudarme a hablar con esa chica.

De acuerdo, aunque eres medio torpe no la vayas a golpear.

Idiota a la unica que puedo golpear por desesperante eres tù.

Soy tu victima diario me tratas mal-dramatizando- eres cruel.

Ya basta, ponte seria que esto debe salir a la perfección.

Esta bien llamare a los refuerzos, por cierto ya pensé en el nombre perfecto para la operación.

¿Cuál es?

La mosca en la telaraña.

¿Es demasiado largo no crees?

Entonces será "Zorra atrapada"

Esa serias tu entre un grupo de tus ex.

Oye y tú serias "la Frígida de Hielo".

De acuerdo basta de tarugadas tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Por cierto tendrás que ir de vestido sensual para que te note rápidamente.

¡Estas loca porque haría eso!

Bueno Mai me trajo este hermoso vestido azul o ¿prefieres una de mis faldas?

Después de ponerme el vestido y unos tacones con los que rogaba al cielo no caerme, recibí la llamada de un confidente y gracias a su información logre dar con la ubicación de Marcel, ella no debería de conocerme pero si Reito fuera cuidadoso yo estaría en problemas, subimos a un taxi y comenzamos a seguirla en cuanto salio de la mansión de los Fujino, para mi sorpresa ingreso a un Hotel, baje del vehiculo y la seguí hasta un bar, estaba lleno de mujeres, no entendía bien que estaba pasando hasta que una voz femenina me susurro en el oído.

Es una reunión del orgullo Lesbico, ¿Vienes sola?

Nao me gire, no seas mensa deja de tontear ¿ahora que haré hay demasiadas mujeres hermosas como para que se fije en mi?

Una zorra nunca deja de ser zorra, yo seré la enfadosa y tú me pones en mi lugar ya con eso veras como cae redonda.

No estoy segura de esto.

Te preocupas por nada, allá voy.

Después de ver el rostro agotado de la mujer me acerque.

Oye creo que has bebido demasiado debemos irnos –dije mientras tomaba a Nao por el brazo- disculpe a mi amiga no digiere bien el alcohol.

No te preocupes-sonrió- ¿te he visto en algún lugar?-dijo

No creo-dije nerviosa-la recordaría no cabe duda.

Y eso ¿Por qué seria?-preguntó.

Pues porque normalmente recuerdo a las mujeres hermosas-dije usando las frases de ligue de Nao-.

Mira que ya has ganado un punto-dijo sonriendo- y ¿tu amiga se ha ido?

Gire mi cabeza y era verdad Nao se habia largado dejándome sola con ella, pinché escapista ni sentí cuando se me soltó, no cabe duda de que la experiencia escapando de sus múltiples ligues le habían ayudado a desarrollar habilidades de Ninja.

Vaya parece que debo marcharme debo buscarla antes de que se meta en problemas.

Quédate un rato-dijo tomándome la mano- no seria educado rechazar la invitación de una dama-dijo.

Claro tiene razón-dije ruborizándome-.

Soy Marcel, por favor háblame de tú-dijo.

El gusto es mió, soy (bien no habia pensado en un nombre y solo me viene petra a la mente) Aya.

Es un hermoso nombre, te va bien, ahora ¿que te parece si nos tomamos un trago?

Claro eso estaría excelente-dije nerviosa.

Pidió un par de tragos al Barman y poco a poco fuimos bebiendo mas y mas pero parecía que a ella no le causaba nada y yo estaba comenzando a sentirme ebria, use de excusa el baño ya que si seguía terminaría inconsciente en menos de cinco minutos, como pude llegue hasta el tocador y después de mojarme las mejillas sentí una presencia a mis espaldas.

Hola tu debes ser Kuga-san

Tú eres Midori-san, la sempai de Nao.

Que bueno que te ha hablado de mi.

¿Qué hace aquí?

Bueno Nao me llamo para que ayudara ya que como lo predijo esa chica lograría emborracharte en menos de una hora, y para que la borracha sea ella, le preparare un coctail especial, debes ser muy cuidadosa, ya que este debe consumirse con rapidez para que haga su efecto.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, ya que hay un mar de chicas y con eso soy feliz. (Ahora entiendo porque Nao es como es, con esta clase de Sempai).

Camine de regreso y Marcel me esperaba con el mismo semblante con el que la habia conocido hacia dos horas, observe a Midori mientras daba instrucciones al Barman sobre el coctail, yo me dirigí fingiendo que pedía la bebida para mi, tome la bebida y ordene agua en una copa, la verdad es que ya no podría ingerir otra cosa, puse en su mano el coctail y alce mi copa.

Brindemos por una noche inolvidable-dije

¿Qué tiene esta bebida?

Bueno es una mezcla especial, de Almendras y licor de, de.

De café-dijo mientras lo acercaba a su nariz- no se me ocurre ¿Por qué le pondrían almendras a una bebida?

Si no lo has probado te has perdido de lo mejor del mundo.

Lo haré entonces.

¡Espera!-dije

¿Qué pasa?

Debes beberlo rápidamente para que puedas disfrutar el sabor.

Me parece extraño, tal vez quieres abusar de mí.

Claro que no, no soy esa clase de persona.

¡Que lastima!, pero lo beberé rápido si tu lo haces primero con tu bebida.

De acuerdo-y bebí toda mi agua haciendo un gesto de desagrado para que creyera que era alcohol-.

No pensé que lo harías, pero un trato es un trato-y bebió de golpe el preparado-.

De pronto me sonrió, al momento que quiso ponerse en pie, tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera, la cargue hasta las afueras del Hotel, donde la camioneta de Nina nos esperaba. La lleve hasta un motel en el centro de Tokio, teníamos una habitación reservada y después de cargarla por varios pasillos, llegamos al cuarto y con mucho cuidado la recosté sobre la cama mientras me aseguraba de que siguiera consciente.

-Marcel dime ¿conoces a Shizuru Fujino?-dije mientras fijaba mi vista en ella.

-Shizu…Ah…si, claro-dijo con dificultad- ella salía conmigo incluso nos íbamos a escapar de aquí.

-¿Y que fue lo que paso?

-Pues conocí a Reito y me ofreció un mejor trato, yo simplemente quería una vida con lujos y ella no habría podido ofrecerme más que ese tonto.

-¿En algún momento te intereso Shizuru?-dije molesta.

-La verdad desde un principio solo quería dinero, y ella fue muy fácil de engañar.

-Ella te amaba ¿Cómo pudiste?

Y un silencio inundo la habitación, me incorpore y golpeé su rostro para que reaccionara, se sacudió ligeramente abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Marcel dime solo una cosa, ¿Qué gana Reito de la boda de Shizuru y Mashiro?

-Reito, ese tonto vanidoso y arrogante, bueno Shizuru no ha podido aún hacerse jefa del hospital y su padre esta desesperado, así que Reito le sugirió a su padre casarla con la finalidad de establecer nuevos tratos con los monstruos millonarios que son los Kazahana, sin embargo cuando estén en el altar en frente de la prensa y los poderosos invitados voy a subir por Shizuru haciendo que abandone la boda y con ello no habrá modo de que los Searrs con tan mala publicidad la acepten y entonces me casare con Reito siendo la mejor opción quedare a cargo de la presidencia y el señor Fujino no tendra mas alternativa que heredar a Reito todos los negocios que tiene la familia.

-¿Cómo diablos conociste a Reito?-dije molesta.

-Fue en Boston, mientras el estaba de vacaciones en el mismo hotel que yo, se dio cuenta de lo buena que era para manipular a las chicas así que me propuso un trato y no me pude negar, a decir verdad yo no lo quiero en lo mas mínimo pero dinero es dinero, porque no vienes aquí a besarme-dijo-.

-Lo haré si me contestas una última pregunta.

-De acuerdo solo una, porque ya me estoy desesperando-dijo.

-¿Tu fuiste la primera en acostarse con Shizuru? Es decir ¿Ella era?, bueno tu sabes-dije ruborizándome-.

-No, si la toque un poco y eso pero jamás me dejo completar mi lista de doncellas, decía que seria cuando nos marcháramos de aquí que obtendría su primera vez, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Eso quiere decir-dije ruborizándome de nuevo.

-Que la chica jamás te ha mentido-completo la frase Nao-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije.

-Bueno quería asegurarme de que no fuera a violarte esta loca, vamos tenemos que ir a contarle esto a Shizuru.

-¿Y que haremos con Marcel?-dije.

-Midori se encargara de cuidarla hasta que se le pase la borrachera.

-¿Pero que haremos si ya conoce mi rostro y las preguntas que le hice?

-No te preocupes, con esa formula mañana no recordara nada esta garantizado.

Salimos de ahí a toda prisa, subimos a la motocicleta y emprendimos camino hasta la mansión de los Fujino, pero un auto negro comenzó a seguirnos, y de pronto comenzó a embestirnos, habíamos logrado escapar las dos primeras veces pero en la segunda no pude evitarlo y salimos volando sobre la carretera, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue intentar alcanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de Nao y después de ello una oscuridad absoluta.

Al despertar me encontraba atada a una silla y Nao estaba frente a mi, observe a mi alrededor pero estábamos en una especie de sótano, no habia ventanas solo unas escaleras al final del lugar.

-¡Nao!- ¿estas bien?

La pelirroja comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos.

-¡Natsuki! ¿Dónde rayos estamos?

-No lo se, no recuerdo mas que al vehiculo negro, debe ser una trampa de Reito.

-En eso te equivocas escoria-dijo una voz femenina.

-Tu, Tomoe ¿Por qué diablos haces esto?-dije eufórica.

-¿Quién es esta mujerzuela?-dijo Nao.

-Una loca que esta obsesionada con Shizuru, pero como no la pela entonces se trastorna.

-Wow, no creí que existiera de verdad gente así de enferma y patética.

-¡A callar las dos estupidas!, voy a matarlas así que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es mostrar respeto para que al menos les de un par de minutos más de sus patéticas vidas.

-Realmente deberías de tener a la que se va a casar aquí, ¿yo porque?-dije burlona.

-¡Porque gracias a ti arrastrada mi amada Shizuru tendra que casarse con esa horrible mujer!

-Bueno Mashiro tiene más curvas que tu, en cuanto te vi pensé que eras hombre-dijo Nao.

-¡Que se callen las dos!-dijo fuera de si- voy a matarlas ahora mismo.

-Jajaja-rió Nao- no te sabes una frase diferente que esas de película de terror ochentera.

-¡Estoy harta y tú serás la primera!-dijo mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolso- Ultimas palabras.

-Espero tengas puntería ya que si fallas por el material del lugar puedes resultar herida-dije sonriendo-.

-Muere entones desgraciada-quito el seguro del arma-.

Y antes de que apretara el gatillo una pelirroja salto sobre ella propinándole una golpiza, mientras terminaba de soltarme.

-Vamos Nao ya déjala.

-La tarada se atrevió a apuntarte mínimo debería romperle una pierna-dijo molesta.

-Se desmayo desde el primer golpe, menos mal no te conoce, que eres una experta desatando todo tipo de nudos.

-Bueno es algo que aprendí con los chicos de la pandilla.

-Ahora pensemos en como salir de aquí-dije.

-Eso no es problema en un par de minutos deberían estar llegando.

-¿Quiénes?-dije sorprendida.

-¡Jefa!- se dejo escuchar un coro de voces masculinas.

-¡Estamos acá abajo chicos!

A parecieron ocho hombres que se vestían como los yakuza, el mas sorprendente de ellos media mas de dos metros, llevaba afeitada la cabeza y tenia cientos de tatuajes por todo el cuerpo sin mencionar que sus bíceps eran del tamaño de mi cabeza.

-¡Kenji!- le dijo al sujeto Nao mientras le daba un puñetazo- han tardado demasiado ahora no te comprare tu helado de chocolate.

-Jefa lo siento, eran más guardias armados de los que imagine, además es una casa muy grande y los chicos estaban jugando con los perros que tenían en la entrada.

-No me importa deberían haber llegado antes y punto.

-Jefa por favor, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos al menos usted esta a salvo-dijo otro de ellos.

-Esta bien, les comprare su helado, pero después de que salgamos de aquí.

-¡Yei!-gritaron al unísono.

-No puedo creer que esta sea tu pandilla-dije sorprendida.

-Bueno los conocí cuando era pequeña, mi hermana Mikoto les daba clases en el orfanato así que decidimos ser amigos, luego conocimos a Yamada y nos dio mucha diversión.

-Es hora de irnos Jefa-dijo uno de ellos.

Salimos de la casa de Tomoe, claro la dejamos amarrada en la silla, en el camino recibí una llamada.

-Natsuki-kun fue una buena estrategia intentar que Arika-chan hablara con Mashiro para evitar la boda, incluso me sorprendió que hayas obtenido información de la idiota de Marcel sin embargo tengo dos regalos esperando por ti.

-¿De que hablas?

-De Arika-chan y Midori-san que están esperándote, ya que si te niegas a venir o traes compañía no volverás a verlas con vida, ¿de verdad Shizuru vale todo esto?

-No te atrevas maldito a ponerles un dedo encima.

-Entonces ven al cementerio central y todo perdonado.

-Voy para allá.

-Y Natsuki si veo algo sospechoso, estarán muertas.

Al colgar mi sangre se congelo, Nao me miro consternada.

-¿Paso algo?

-Reito va a matar a Arika y Midori-san si no voy al cementerio.

-¿Estas loca? deber ser una trampa.

-Iremos contigo

-No, si Reito se entera las matara.

-Jefa han dado un comunicado la boda de Fujino y Mashiro será mañana en la mansión de los Fujino.

-Demonios, este idiota apresura las cosas.

-Si Shizuru ve a Marcel su plan va a funcionar.

-¡No voy a ponerte en peligro Idiota!

-Solo contacta con Alyssa y Haruka-san ellas sabrán que hacer por el momento tengo que ir con Reito.

Subí a mi Yamazaki y me dirigí hasta el punto de encuentro, el cementerio era muy viejo incluso peligroso ya que el suelo era inestable un mal paso y terminarías en una fosa, nunca me han dado temor los muertos ni cosas supersticiosas, pero habia algo en el ambiente que me erizaba la piel, llegue a un mausoleo al final de aquel lugar abandonado y de la oscuridad salio Reito sosteniendo una pistola.

-¿Dónde están?-dije

-En un lugar seguro lejos de aquí.

-¿Cómo se que están con vida o incluso que las tienes?

-Bueno, observa por ti misma –dijo dándome un celular- es un video en vivo.

Era verdad ambas estaban atadas en algún lugar, y miraban a la cámara pero no tenia sonido así que no podía saber lo que decían.

-Ahora entra al Mausoleo despacio si haces algún movimiento estupido te volare la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no matarme ahora?

-Porque no soy imbecil, si lo hago tus amigos vendrán a buscarte y yo estaré en problemas, así que esperaremos hasta que pase la boda y Marcel haga su magia, después de ello no puedo decirte que pasara contigo ya que me agradas a pesar de todo Natsuki-kun.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, habia una palanca en la parte superior de la entrada y abrió una trampilla en el suelo, Reito me indico que bajara por unas minúsculas escaleras que eran iluminadas apenas por unas pequeñas lamparas.

-¿Dime porque odias tanto a los Fujino?, no me lo creo que sea solo por dinero.

-¿Sabes porque me adoptaron?

-¿Porque no tuvieron Varones?

-Error, fue por la culpa, mi padre tuvo un pequeño problema con un sujeto llamado Nagi, mi tío a pesar de ser asquerosamente rico no quiso prestarle un par de miles, y ese hombre los mato a sangre fría, cuando se acerco a mi dijo que no me mataría pues tenia que continuar viviendo hasta que lograra pagar su deuda, al día de hoy sigue acosándome incansablemente y con los intereses no puedo saldarla ahora así que si mi plan tiene éxito.

-Pagaras tu deuda

-No, seré lo suficientemente rico para comprar su cabeza y tenerla de trofeo en mi sala.

-¿Por qué no has pedido ayuda?

-Nadie jamás va a ayudarte en esta vida sin obtener algo por ello, así que no tuve opción.

-Aun la tienes Reito, yo puedo ayudarte.

-Es tentadora la oferta Natsuki-kun pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, debido a mis acciones terminare en le resto de mis días en la cárcel si fallo y no lo haré.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

A LA MEDIA NOCHE.

CAPITULO 10

En una habitación se encontraba una joven Mashiro, que frente al espejo solo podía ver un par de ojos vacios que pedían con fervor un milagro en aquella tortuosa noche, ella solo quería escuchar por lo menos la voz de Arika, sin embargo una voz masculina logro sacarla de aquel estado.

-Hija es hora de irnos, la presentación será en unos minutos-dijo un hombre cuyo cabello revelaba su avanzada edad.

-Si padre, ya estoy lista.

-Te ves sumamente hermosa hija, es una fortuna que vayas a casarte con la heredera legítima de los Fujino, aun que no es lo que esperaba por eso de los nietos que no tendré, pero ya nos ocuparemos de esos detalles, he conocido a la joven y es bastante amable, sé que vas a estar bien.

La chica solo asintió mientras mantenía una sonrisa perfecta que logro tranquilizar a su padre, aunque en el fondo estuviera muriendo, coloco el velo sobre su rostro mientras caminaba pesadamente con dirección al patio principal donde se encontraba el altar que la haría esclava de ahora en adelante. En otra habitación se preparaba una joven castaña que charlaba fugazmente con sus padres.

-Shizuru es tu ultima oportunidad para lograr fortalecer los lazos con los Kazahana recuerda que tu eres la autentica heredera de la familia Fujino, no te atrevas a deshonrarnos de nuevo, no me importa que sea mujer al menos Mashiro-chan tiene el status suficiente para que la sociedad no vea con malos ojos esta unión-decía un hombre de negros cabellos.

-Hija por favor escucha a tu padre, solo queremos lo mejor para ti y estas haciendo lo correcto, al terminar esta ceremonia todas tus malas decisiones estarán olvidadas.

-No lo arruines Shizuru, y terminaras siendo la jefa del Hospital Searrs-dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos carmesí en el rostro apagado de su hija.

En cuanto los padres dejaron la habitación, Shizuru solo logro pensar en Natsuki, imagino la mano de aquella chica sobre su hombro y sus ojos verdes observándola como aquella primera noche donde sus sentimientos se encontraron, una lagrima recorrió su rostro mientras suspiraba, tomo su celular marcando el numero de Haruka pero la mandaba directamente a buzón de voz, creyó que era extraño pero con o sin el consejo de su amiga ella tenia que casarse en los próximos minutos.

-0-

Mientras tanto Reito ataba a Natsuki en una silla de metal con un par de cuerdas muy ajustadas.

-Tranquila Natsuki en cuanto Shizuru se vaya con Marcel, voy a dejarte aquí esperando que alguien de con tu paradero ya que me encargare de destruir la trampilla, solo yo conozco este lugar a la perfección.

-Creí que habías dicho que me dejarías libre.

-Bueno querida ya que te conozco mejor, estoy pensando que esa seria una mala decisión- sonrió- así que da tu mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir o simplemente espera la muerte eso también puede ser alentador, una cosa mas Natsuki dime tengo una inmensa curiosidad ¿Qué harás cuando Shizuru se vaya directamente con Marcel?, acaso vas a llorar, la maldecirás o querrás matarla, por favor responde.

-Ella no se ira con Marcel, de eso estoy segura-dije mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Ouch!, Que mirada tan tétrica.

Mientras pasaban los minutos pude observar en la pequeña pantalla que conecto, el inicio de la ceremonia, estaba lleno de personas de elite, y unos minutos después entro Shizuru con un vestido lila que se ceñía a su cuerpo con recelo, en mi interior algo se desgarraba pues la posibilidad de que no renunciara a Marcel era muy alta, después de unos momentos Mashiro apareció con su padre escoltándola, caminaba lentamente hasta el altar con una sonrisa automática, la larga cola de su vestido era sostenida por un par de sirvientes que la soltaron en cuanto llego al lado de Shizuru, su padre le beso en la frente y se dirigió a su asiento, ahora Shizuru observaba a Mashiro con la misma sonrisa que estaba tan preparada para efectuar en aquellas situaciones desconsoladoras, un hombre anciano abrió la ceremonia presentado a ambas chicas a aquella sociedad que les miraba, después de la introducción llego a la parte en especial.

-Ahora si alguien conoce motivo por el cual no deba realizarse esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Shizuru y Mashiro gritaron por dentro lo más fuerte que pudieron pero no fue lo suficiente para lograr emitir un sonido audible, justamente cuando el hombre iba a continuar.

-¡Yo me opongo!-dijo una voz familiar.

Shizuru no podía creer lo que veía, Marcel con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que años atrás la habían perdido, se encontraba ahora frente a ella.

-Shizuru tu lugar es conmigo, por favor piensa en realidad que es lo que deseas, yo he venido por ti y no me iré si no es contigo.

El murmullo de voces inundo el lugar, el padre de Mashiro estaba mas que sorprendió y los padres de Shizuru indignados ante tal escándalo, por su parte la castaña no daba crédito a la escena que estaba presenciando, no podía ser otra cosa que una broma del destino, recordaba los momentos que había presenciado con ella, todas aquellas palabras que le habían rondado por la mente, todos esos besos perdidos en un diario pero cada vez que su corazón daba un vuelco, un par de ojos verdes se hacían presentes en su mente, cada vez que contemplaba su sonrisa una voz familiar venia hasta ella diciendo su nombre, apretó los puños mientras cerraba los ojos intentando identificar el origen de aquel desastre, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia aquella mujer mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, una tras otra como si acabara de romperse, pero en ese momento una segunda voz invadió el espacio.

-¡Shizuru!, no te atrevas a volver con esa vieja fácil-dijo una enérgica pelirroja.

-¿Tu de nuevo?, eres la del bar no es así.

-Así es Zorra, y he venido en nombre de Natsuki y Arika.

El rostro de Mashiro palideció al escuchar el segundo nombre.

-Y si esa tal Natsuki no esta aquí quiere decir que no le importa el bienestar de Shizuru o ¿me equivoco?

-Shizuru, la torpe de Natsuki esta en peligro Reito la tiene secuestrada y no la dejara ir con vida, ella de verdad es muy mensa y brusca no es muy delicada pero realmente te quiere así como es de idiota sigue queriéndote es por eso que se encuentra en problemas, y Arika ya fue puesta en libertad por mis amigos pero se encuentra muy débil, Mashiro no puedes casarte.

-Ya basta de mentiras, Shizuru tienes que venir conmigo estamos a tiempo de huir juntas, ni Reito ni nadie nos quitaran nuestra felicidad, vamos querida no perdamos tiempo.

Shizuru comenzó a caminar hacia Marcel pero esta vez con paso firme, al estar cerca de ella le abrazo mientras Nao se quedaba perpleja viendo la escena y Mashiro no podía reaccionar se encontraba paralizada ante tal noticia.

-0-

Mientras tanto Natsuki y Reito observaban como irrumpía Marcel a la boda y luego hubo una interferencia en la señal, y se perdió primero el audio seguido de la imagen Reito molesto arrojo la pantalla contra la pared.

-¡No importa que no veamos el desenlace el resultado será el mismo!, ahora Shizuru camina hacia Marcel como un insecto a la luz de una lámpara, solo que esta vez yo voy a ganar, Natsuki de verdad quisiera dejarte ir pero bueno si llegas a escapar le dirás a todos acerca de mis planes y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-Porque me odias tanto Reito, yo no te hice nada, puedo jurar que nadie va a enterarse no se en que pensaba Shizuru realmente esta enamorada de ella, yo-dije llorando- no fui lo suficiente solo me mintió todo este tiempo.

-No te odio Natsuki solo que me has causado muchos problemas, y bueno negocios son negocios lo siento, pero he decidido que te voy a disparar ahora así evitare tu sufrimiento.

-Pensé que no me matarías, porque dijiste que sabrían lo que hiciste y estarías en problemas.

-Se va a saber lo siguiente, recibí una llamada de una joven muy alterada a la cual le habían roto el corazón pues la sucesora de los Fujino le dejo por otra mujer y estaba tan desecha que se dio un tiro, el cadáver se supone quedo cerca del bosque donde los animales salvajes debieron comerlo.

-¿Como harás para llevar mi cuerpo hasta aquel lugar?-dije incrédula.

-No tengo que llevarte solo a tus ropas con una mezcla de tu sangre, así que ahora di tus últimas palabras.

Apunto su arma hacia mi cabeza, pero un temblor comenzó a sacudir todo el lugar, caí de la silla mientras el me disparaba, por suerte la bala rozo con la cuerda que me sujetaba, así logre zafar mis piernas, pero en el segundo disparo me dio en el estomago, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir entre mis manos, el lugar estaba cayéndose a pedazos pero Reito fuera de si se paro sobre mi y de pronto todo se puso negro.

-0-

Shizuru acaricio el cabello de Marcel y al separarse un poco de ella la dio tremendo puñetazo dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-Mashiro lamento el desastre pero no puedo casarme contigo ya que Arika es quien debería estar aquí y tengo que recuperar a Nat, de verdad lo siento.

Mientras salían corriendo del lugar, Arika ingresaba con ayuda de Nina y Mai quienes habían cuidado de ella, el padre de Mashiro al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hija, se sintió conmovido acercándose hasta ella.

-Hija si esto es en realidad lo que quieres debes hacerlo, espero puedas perdonar a tu padre por estar tan ciego y poner el estatus social antes que tu felicidad.

Los murmullos cesaron de pronto, cuando el padre de Mashiro anuncio un pequeño cambio de planes, mientras tanto Nao llevaba a toda prisa a Shizuru a un viejo cementerio, al llegar al lugar Haruka la observo tristemente.

-¿Dónde esta Natsuki?

-Hubo un derrumbe antes de poder ingresar y solo Reito esta fuera de peligro, Natsuki ha sido trasladada por un grupo privado de los Sears, Yo de verdad lo siento.

-0-

Camino a el hospital una joven inconsciente era canalizada, mientras Alyssa tomaba su mano sin parar de llorar, pronto la camilla fue ingresada al hospital, primero por un largo pasillo y al cruzar una puerta la joven rubia no pudo continuar a su lado, había estado atrapada bajo una gran estructura de piedra con una bala perforando su estomago, la cirugía no podía prometer salvarle la vida.

Una hora después los padres angustiados llegaron al lugar y junto a ellos Shizuru y Nao, todo estaba en silencio, solo breves espacios eran consumidos por llanto y sollozos, pasaron un par de horas más pero los médicos no daban información alguna de lo que ocurría.

Una eternidad después el Jefe de cirugía salió con la noticia que tanto esperaban, la operación había sido muy difícil para la podre chica de ojos verdes.

-0-

Era una tarde con un cielo nublado, el aire frio besaba el rostro de una joven castaña, que dejaba un ramo de flores sobre una vieja lapida, su expresión apagada, no emitió ni un sonido, solo se levanto pesadamente y camino hasta un mercedes, donde un hombre abrió la puerta y después condujo sin un rumbo aparente.

Ahora una joven observaba un par de habitaciones sin muebles, camino abstraído en sus pensamientos hasta que llego a la bañera, donde unos brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

-Aun podemos usarla por última vez

-¡Rayos me asustaste!

-Tranquila Nat, es que estabas recordando lo que hacíamos aquí-dijo juguetona.

-Claro que no-dijo sonrojándose.

-Pervertida

-Fujino compórtate tengo que irme ya a trabajar.

-Pero si estas con la jefa del Hospital no pasa nada podemos incluso quedarnos abrazadas por la eternidad.

-Podríamos pero tengo mucho que hacer así que vamos.

A veces las cosas no salen como uno las espera, yo Salí sin mas complicaciones del hospital, Reito y Marcel están a salvo en una prisión de máxima seguridad, Nagi fue asesinado por un grupo adversario, Mai y Nina tienen a una pequeña hija que no dejan de mimar y la cual es mi sobrina favorita, Nao y Alyss están cerca de la boda increíblemente esa rubia pequeña tiene grandes efectos positivos en esa pelirroja loca, y yo estoy trabajando con Searrs como jefa de apartamento mientras que Shizuru se convirtió en la jefa del hospital que tanto quería, por fin hemos dejado el departamento para ahora vivir en una casa que hemos comprado juntas, tiene la habilidad de hacerme enojar a un nivel molecular pero cada vez que intento odiarla solo basta una sonrisa para volverme a enamorar.

Lamento la demora pero me había sido imposible terminarlo.

Gracias por sus comentarios :)


End file.
